How The Player Fell For Romance
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Troy Bolton has always been the player of East Westford Boarding School but what happens when he sees four new girls joining his school. What if one of this is is roommate? Will he change is ways for her? or Will he just break her heart in the End?
1. Chapter 1

**How The Player Fell For Romance**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I wrote this series because it's not everyday in our life time that a player falls for Love or Romance so I'm writing it now so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary**

_**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron) is the most popular guy at East Westford Boarding school in New York, Not a real place just go along with it. Anyways Troy Bolton has about two girlfriends at a time and only two know about it. One of the girls names is Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale), she's the popular cheerleader at Westford and her dad owns half of the school. **__**The other girl just happens to be Shapay's best friend since preschool. ****Her name is Rain Caters(Miley Cyrus) and she started dating Troy about a year ago and found out that her own best friend was dating her boyfriend and they ended up hating each other after that. Troy didn't care though he was already onto the new set of girls he had his bright blue eyes on. He has everything he wants. He's caption of the baketball and Track team, The ladies man, The rich guy on campus, everybody was in love with him. ****He has his best friends since 4****th**** grade Nikki Bolton(Hilary Duff) who looks just like but her hair is really blond and she has dark blue eyes. His other best friends are Nate Johns(Chace Crawford) Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu) Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) and a few other friends. But what happens when the Player of Westford Boarding School Sets his eyes on new girls on campus who are The Montez quadruplets named Star Montez(Selena Gomez),Evlyn Montez(Cassie steele), and these are Identical ones Gabriella/Baby Montez(Vanessa Hudgens) and her twin Winter Montez(Vanessa Hudgens). Will he Change his ways when he falls for one of them or will he stay the same? Find out what happens.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 1 The New Girls,Roomate?]<strong>

**With 17 year old Troy Bolton talking to his friends at lunch.**

17 year old Jake Ryder(Joe Jonas) who is Caption of the East Westford Boarding School Senior Football team walks up to his friend Troy Bolton who is the most popular guy in school.

"Hey did you hear that were getting new students today and their all sisters. Jake said sitting down with his lunch. They all stare at him confused and ask him how he knew that and Jake said that his dad is the Dean of School and he told him this morning. Nikki stares at her brother knowing that he's going to try hitting on all of them.

"Don't even think about it Troy remember what Jake said their all sisters so don't even think about messing up that bond got it? Nikki said giving her older brother a look. 16 year old Troy rolls his eyes at his 16 year old twin sister Nikki then frowns and feels a breeze coming in the room and everybody turns around and froze in shock seeing Four girls talking to the Dean of the school and all the guys stares at them with their mouths open. The guys see two Identical twin girls looking really hot and two other girls looking really cute but not as hot as the Identical twins.

Troy's old girlfriends Rain Caters and Sharpay Evans see Troy staring at the new girls with lust in his bright blue eyes and they both glare at the girls from different tables. The four girls nod and they leave the room. Everybody goes back to what they were doing.

**With the Montez quadruplets in the Hallway with the Dean.**

Dean Mitchel Ryder stares at the quadruplets as he talks and he can't help but stare at their beauty. The Oldest of the quadruplets is Evlyn Montez and she's more of the cheerleader, bad girl with the bad rep and really hot kind of girl that has drama in her life. The Identical twins Gabriella and Winter Montez are the singers, drama club, dance team, sweet type of girls but they have a bad side to them. The youngest Star Montez is the shy, tomboy, sports, but still girlie type who doesn't let anybody stand in her way and she loves to dance and sing just like Winter and Gabriella.

The reason Gabriella goes by Baby because she changed her name along time ago when she turned 15 because she hated the name Faith so she went to court and wanted her name to be GabriellaBabyRosalinaMontez and that's her name now but she likes to be called Baby most of the time. She loves it because it's different.

"Okay this year we have Co Ed rooming so Gabriella Montez you will be in room 213 with your roommate Troy Bolton. The Dean said. Gabi nods smiling nicely. Dean Ryder tells Star that she will be in room 13 and her roommate is Andrew Miller(Random guy). Winter will be in room 509 and her roommate is Chad Danforth. Evlyn will be in room 17 and her roommate will be Nate Johns. They all nod and they get handed their room keys and their times tables of all of their classes.

Dean Mitchel shows Star, Evlyn and Winter Their dorm rooms while Gabi says that she will find hers on her own. They all leave and Baby walks to her new dorm room with her stuff.

**With Baby in Her POV.**

Here I am, Baby or my real name GabriellaBabyRosalinaMontez, 16 years old along with my sisters Evlyn, Winter, and Star Montez who are all my twin sisters. Yes you heard me right. we are all quadruplets and we all love it. Evlyn is older then all of us and she can be a bitch sometimes but we still love her. Me and Winter are really close were never apart and to be not rooming together is going to be hard for both of us. I have long dark brown hair almost like it's black, with chocolate brown eyes with tan features with a knock out body that I got it from my mom. I have a very petite figure with a huge chest that I wish I didn't have but I can't help it.

Today I'm wearing dark skinny jeans that shows off my petite waist with a light blue tube top that shows off my figure. I have on light blue flats with a little makeup on and my hair is down curly at the ends and I look great. I see my dorm room and I walk up to it ready to open the door with my key when the door opens and I froze seeing a girl and a guy staring at me confused. I see that the guy has slightly long shaggy dirty blond hair but not too long with the bright blue eyes I have ever seen and I can see that he works out alot by the looks of him not having a shirt on and he has on basketball shorts and his muscles are really strong. God he must be my roommate for the year god I love 10th grade. I see the girl staring at me with hazel brown eyes looking annoyed and she has long blond hair with a skinny figure by the looks of her skinny jeans showing off her stomach a littlw with a bright pink tank top that makes her chest big but I can tell it's not that big. She has on way to much makeup and I see that she has tan features with bright pink heels on. God is this girl married to pink? Whatever I see that the girl is glaring at me making stare at her confused because last time I checked I just got here.

"Troysie I will see you later. The girl said in her high pitched voice making me close my eyes for a few minutes then I open them to see her leaving and Troy staring at me. So this is my roommate I thought. I see him staring at me and I can tell he's checking me out I have to say he's sexy as hell.

"Hi I'm Baby Montez and this is my room also so I guess were roommates. I said to him and his eyes widen in shock.

**Find out what happens.**

**Sorry it's short but the next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How The Player Fell For Romance**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I wrote this series because it's not everyday in our life time that a player falls for Love or Romance so I'm writing it now so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary**

_**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron) is the most popular guy at East Westford Boarding school in New York, Not a real place just go along with it. Anyways Troy Bolton has about two girlfriends at a time and only two know about it. One of the girls names is Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale), she's the popular cheerleader at Westford and her dad owns half of the school. **__**The other girl just happens to be Shapay's best friend since preschool. ****Her name is Rain Caters(Miley Cyrus) and she started dating Troy about a year ago and found out that her own best friend was dating her boyfriend and they ended up hating each other after that. Troy didn't care though he was already onto the new set of girls he had his bright blue eyes on. He has everything he wants. He's caption of the baketball and Track team, The ladies man, The rich guy on campus, everybody was in love with him. ****He has his best friends since 4****th**** grade Nikki Bolton(Hilary Duff) who looks just like but her hair is really blond and she has dark blue eyes. His other best friends are Nate Johns(Chace Crawford) Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu) Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) and a few other friends. But what happens when the Player of Westford Boarding School Sets his eyes on new girls on campus who are The Montez quadruplets named Star Montez(Selena Gomez),Evlyn Montez(Cassie steele), and these are Identical ones Gabriella/Baby Montez(Vanessa Hudgens) and her twin Winter Montez(Vanessa Hudgens). Will he Change his ways when he falls for one of them or will he stay the same? Find out what happens.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2 Sleepover,New Couple?]<strong>

**With 16 years Troy Bolton and his new roommate Baby Montez.**

Troy Bolton stares at the girl that's in front of him with her stuff . He's really shocked to see that one of the girls he saw before when he was having lunch with his friends and sister was really his roommate and he loved her name. It's different in a good way because he has never met a girl named Baby before. And the way she talked it made is heart skip a beat to hear her soft but strong British accent. Yes that's right The Montez quadruplets were all born in England but have Spanish Features. He just stares at her whole look and he likes what he sees.

"Are you going to let me in or do I have to stand out here all night and day?" The British beauty said staring into his blue eyes. Troy snaps out of it and lets her in. She thanks him as he helps her with her bags. Baby looks around in the room and sees that it's really messy with Troy's stuff everywhere.

She frowns looking around. Troy sees the look on her face and he sighs softly.

"Don't worry I will clean up the livingroom how I about I show you our bedroom since there is two beds in one room sorry." Troy said nicely and Baby nods slightly really hoping that the room is better then the livingroom. Troy opens the door and Baby sees that it's really different then the livingroom. It's really clean and the room is light blue with two walk in closets and she sees Troy's stuff in his and she sees that half of her stuff is already in there. She sees that her bed stuff is already on the queen size bed and she smiles bringing her other stuff in the walk in closet.

She unpacks while Troy puts on a shirt and walks into the living room. Baby finally comes out and changed into some jean short shorts but keeps her tube top on and she has on black flats on. Her hair is down really curly and she still has her makeup on.

Baby walks out of her's and her roommate Troy's bedroom and sees him cleaning the livingroom and she can't help but smile at how nice he's being. "You know you don't have to do that it's your livingroom to. She said making Troy jump and he drops some of the clothes and he falls to the ground. Baby breaks out giggling making Troy hear her giggle and he smiles.

"You think this is funny?" Troy asked grinning at her. She giggles nodding and squeals when she feels strong arms around her waist and her legs are off the ground. She giggles while Troy tickles her. She screams while giggling.

Just then the door opens since Troy didn't lock it and the person sees Troy tickling one of the new girls and they glare hard slamming the door closed making Troy stop while holding Baby.

They both stare at the person and Troy sighs seeing his old girlfriend Sharpay Evans standing there. Troy puts Baby down.

"Um Baby this is my old girlfriend Sharpay Evans. Troy said to her and she nods staring at her awkwardly unsure what to do. Sharpay glares at her.

"Your calling her baby now why? She said pissed off. Troy shakes his head about to tell her but Sharpay cuts him off.

"What is this slut doing in your dorm room?" She asked glaring at both of them. Baby frowns wondering why she cares if Troy said that Sharpay was his old girlfriend.

"Um, I will just leave you two alone I'm just leaving anyways I have to meet my sisters can you leave the door unlock so I don't have to use my key Troy?"

Baby asked softly. Troy gets lost in her chocolate browns eyes for a second then nods. She waves at them both and leaves closing the door behind her.

**With Sharpay and Troy talking.**

Sharpay glances at Troy as he looks away from her. "Why was that girl in your room after I left Troysie and why do you have to keep the door open for that slut?"

She asked her old boyfriend. Troy sighs annoyed with her and just snaps.

"Back The Fuck off Sharpay we broke up along time ago and you keep asking me to think about us getting back together and I have had it with all this drama crap you know me so stop okay It's over and I don't care if you start crying I'm done with us and you can tell Rain that too." He said glaring at her.

Sharpay frowns for a minute then sighs staring into his bright blue eyes sadly. "Why is the new girl in your room?" She asked one more time. Troy sighs.

"Her name is Baby Montez yes Sharpay that's her real name okay and she's my roommate." He said and she nods.

**With Baby and her sisters in Evlyn's room**.

Winter Montez stares at her Identical twin sister Baby or Gabriella Montez as they talk about their own roommates and she sighs. Gabriella stares at her sister confused. "What's wrong Winnie?" Gabi asked using her nickname. Winter sighs saying that she hates being apart from her. Gabi sighs knowing that she's feeling the same way. Evlyn rolls her eyes at the two Identical twin sisters.

"Can't you two get over the fact that your apart from each other just this once?" Evlyn said annoyed with her little sisters. They both glare at their older sister.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF EVLYN." Winter and Gabi yelled at the same time pissed off. Star doesn't say anything and starts texting on her cell. Evlyn scuffs and sees her sisters talking to each other. Evlyn's phone rings and she sees her boyfriend's number pop up and she grins.

"Hey Tony. She says smiling to her boyfriend of 4 and half years since they started dating in 6th grade already up to now. She goes out into the livingroom while the other sisters roll their eyes. Gabi and Winter start talking with Star and they all start giggling at how Evlyn is with her boyfriend Tony Johnson(Random guy) and Gabi smiles loving that she's so close to her twin sisters.

Later that night around 9:15 Gabi or Baby walks into her dorm room and sees Troy Bolton watching TV with a few other people and she sees the blond girl she saw before sitting next to Troy really close. She closes the door. Everybody turns around and see her. Chad, Jake,Zeke, Nate, Taylor, Rain, Nikki, and Troy all stare at her for a few minutes. She feels awkward around them so goes into hers and Troy's bedroom and closes the door.

* * *

><p><strong>With Troy and his friends.<strong>

Everybody but Sharpay stares at Troy wondering what's going on with the girl that just walked into the room and closed the door. "She's my roommate guys chill. Troy said going back to watching TV. Taylor and Nikki stare at each other and smile knowing that Troy is trying so hard not to hook up with his roommate even if he wants to. Nikki gets up and walks to the bedroom and knocks on the door. Baby or Gabi opens the door and sees Nikki staring at her with her dark blue eyes shining.

"Hey sorry that we were just staring at you it was rude of us, I'm Nikki Bolton Troy's twin sister do you want to watch TV with us so we can get to know each other?"

Nikki said smiling nicely. Gabriella looks at herself and sees that she's wearing black short shorts that shows off her long tan legs with a black tank top that shows alot of her tan stomach along with her breast that are showing a little of her cleavage and she has her hair up in a pony tail.

"Um sure I guess I was just going to read but let me get my hoodie and I will be right out." Gabi said smiling.

Nikki smiles saying"No need were all dressed like were ready for bed so your fine come on. Nikki said grinning and grabs her arms.

Everybody stares at them as they walk over. Troy's eyes widen as he sees his roommate Baby wearing what she's wearing looking sexy to him and Rain and Sharpay stare at her in jealousy.

"Hey Baby how was visiting your sisters?" Troy said grinning. Gabi blushes as he grins at her.

"It was good I can ask them to come over if you want?" She said unsure and Troy nods asking her. She nods and gets up getting her cell and she smirks knowing all the guys are checking her out. She calls them asking them to bring their stuff for a sleepover and they all nod and they are coming. A few minutes they all hear a knock on the door. Gabi grins making Troy smile and she walks to the door opening it and everybody but Gabi stares at the girls amazed.

"Hey girls come in. Gabi said in her British accent.

The girls walks in with their stuff and they are all wearing their sleep stuff. Star is wearing light blue short shorts with a white t shirt with her hair up in a messy pony tail. Winter is wearing black short shorts with a red t shirt and her hair is down straighten. Evlyn is wearing dark blue boy shorts with a white tank top on and her hair is down straighten also. They put their stuff near the door and Gabi closes the door.

They all go over to the rest of gang is and the sisters sit near each other close on the ground. "Everybody these are all my twin sisters Evlyn,Star and Winter. Gabi said smiling. Everybody stares at them confused.

"Did you say that your all twins?" Nikki said confused. They all nod.

"Were all quadruplets which means that we were all born at the same time. They say at the same time freaking everybody out a little.

"Your all twins with British accents who is the oldest of all of you? Chad asked. Taylor glares at her boyfriend. "Don't be rude Chad." She scuffs.

"Evlyn is the oldest out of all of us." Winter said. They all talk more and get to know each other more. Troy's old girlfriends and ex best friends Rain Caters and Sharpay Evans leave early because they didn't want to be around them anymore and they just happen to be roommates.

Around 2:30 in the morning Gabi gets up from sleeping on the ground next to her sisters and sees Troy smiling at her softly and she mouths"_What are you doing up?. _She said suprised. Troy mouths back"_Can't sleep you? _She nods. They both get up trying to not wake everybody up and they go into their bedroom closing the door.

**With Troy and Gabi talking.**

"So your sisters are really cool what's wrong with you? Troy said smirking. Gabi scuffs hitting his arm making him chuckle and she pouts looking away fro him. Troy frowns knowing that he hurt her a little and he walks over to her bed and wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close.

"I'm sorry Baby or Gabriella I was only joking. He said softly and she starts into his blue eyes and nods tiredly. He rubs her back making her close her eyes. "Are you tired now? He asked and she nods. Troy lets go of her and picks her up and puts her into her bed and covers her. He smiles then goes into his bed and falls asleep.

**A Month later with Troy and Gabriella talking.**

Troy and Gabriella have gotten really close and Troy has a little crush on her but he kind of has feelings for one of her sisters.

"Hey Baby um can I ask you something? Troy asked slightly unsure. Baby stares at him confused and nods. "Is everything okay?" Baby asked in her British accent.

Troy sighs knowing that it might be awkward for them. "Um is Star single?" He asked awkwardly. Baby stares at him slightly jealous of her sister right now because she has a crush on him and she knows that Star likes Troy.

"Yes she's single and she likes you to so you should ask her out." She said closing her locker before walking off with tears forming in her eyes and she wipes them walking off. Troy sighs knowing that he might have hurt her but he slightly doesn't care because he knows that he's a player.

After a whole day of seeing Star with Troy as they flirt with each other. Winter and Baby stay far away from the new couple that got together right after Troy asked her to the homecoming dance.

Nikki and Baby became best friends and she was sad for her friend knowing that Baby has a crush on her brother.

"Don't let that jerk get to you Baby she will find out what he's like." She said and they both nod. Baby knows that she needs to move on.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How The Player Fell For Romance**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I wrote this series because it's not everyday in our life time that a player falls for Love or Romance so I'm writing it now so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary**

_**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron) is the most popular guy at East Westford Boarding school in New York, Not a real place just go along with it. Anyways Troy Bolton has about two girlfriends at a time and only two know about it. One of the girls names is Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale), she's the popular cheerleader at Westford and her dad owns half of the school. **__**The other girl just happens to be Shapay's best friend since preschool. ****Her name is Rain Caters(Miley Cyrus) and she started dating Troy about a year ago and found out that her own best friend was dating her boyfriend and they ended up hating each other after that. Troy didn't care though he was already onto the new set of girls he had his bright blue eyes on. He has everything he wants. He's caption of the baketball and Track team, The ladies man, The rich guy on campus, everybody was in love with him. ****He has his best friends since 4****th**** grade Nikki Bolton(Hilary Duff) who looks just like but her hair is really blond and she has dark blue eyes. His other best friends are Nate Johns(Chace Crawford) Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu) Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) and a few other friends. But what happens when the Player of Westford Boarding School Sets his eyes on new girls on campus who are The Montez quadruplets named Star Montez(Selena Gomez),Evlyn Montez(Cassie steele), and these are Identical ones Gabriella/Baby Montez(Vanessa Hudgens) and her twin Winter Montez(Vanessa Hudgens). Will he Change his ways when he falls for one of them or will he stay the same? Find out what happens.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 3 The New Guy,Date?]<strong>

**With Gabriella or Baby in Study Hall.**

Gabriella Montez has been staring at the new couple for about two weeks now as they makeout, hold each others hands, flirt and just annoy her in anyway that she can never get any sleep because their always loud while having sex. She has to sleep at Nikki's dorm since Nikki's old roommate moved on and she hasn't had a new roommate yet. She has been at East Westford Boarding school for two weeks and she's already hating it.

She is working on some homework when she hears the door open making her look up to see a guy she has never seen before. She sees that he has short dark brown hair with dark blue eyes but they are shining. He has tan skin and she can tell that he's fit but they look of the tight dark blue shirt he's wearing and he's wearing jeans. She can see his muscles. She sees that he has on red converses. He has his school bag over his shoulder.

"Mr. Jackson you may take a seat next to Ms. Montez. Gabriella's eyes widen as Mrs. Kinter said her last name. The guy turns around and sees her staring at him and he winks at her making her blush a little. He walks over to her and sits down. "Hey I'm Brody Jackson(Random guy) and you are? He asked sticking his hand out. She stares at him blushing and shakes his hand feeling his strong grip. "I'm Baby Montez but my real name is GabriellaBabyRosalinaMontez but I go by Baby. She said finally letting go of his hand. He nods grinning at her. "Cool name Baby Montez. He said in his deep voice. "Cool accent too is it real? He asked trying not to be rude and she nods. "Yup I was born in England. Gabi said shyly. They talk more and they get to each other more while still getting their work down. The school bell rings. Gabi gets up putting her stuff in her school bag. Brody waits for the British beauty.

They walk out together and Brody asks what her next class is and she says it's English and He smiles saying it's his to. They smile at each other and walk to English together. They get there and Brody hands the teacher his note since he has a note for every new class he's in. They take it and tells him to sit next to Gabriella.

He nods and walks over to her and sits down. Troy sees Brody and Gabriella talking softly and he frowns when he sees Gabriella blushing as Brody winks at her. He shakes his head knowing he shouldn't be jealous since he's with Star. He turns around and gets to his work. After class Troy walks out and waits for Gabriella to come out and he sees her come out with Brody laughing. He awkwardly goes up to them and they stop talking and stare at Troy awkwardly wondering what he wants. "Hey how are you Baby since I didn't see you this morning? He asked glancing at Brody. Gabi stares at her twin sister's boyfriend and smiles awkwardly.

"Hey Troy um yeah I was at Nikki's dorm room since I didn't want to bug you and Star. She said slightly grossed out at the fact that her once shy tomboy sister is now having sex with her roommate who she had a crush on. Troy nods glancing at Brody. "Who is this? Troy asked slightly jealous but doesn't show it. Brody stares at Troy and says"Hi I'm Brody Jackson and you must be Baby's roommate Troy Bolton right? Brody asked. Troy nods and sees his girlfriend of two weeks Star Montez walking over to them smiling.

"Hey baby you look sexy today. Star said grinning at her boyfriend. Baby smirks at her twin sister saying"Oh thank you sis so do you. She smirks and Star rolls her eyes grabbing Troy's hand. "I was talking to my boyfriend Troy Bolton not you Gabriella and who is your friend? She asked staring at Brody winking. Troy sees his girlfriend wink at Brody and he pulls her off and waves at Gabriella who doesn't wave back. "Sorry about that Brody. Gabi said.

He says it's fine and they walk off together and Brody asks Gabriella on a date and she said sure blushing and he said that he will pick her up at 7:30 at her dorm. She nods and gives him her dorm number then they get each other's numbers. Brody hugs her then pulls back and walks off to his class.

Winter Montez walks over to her sister as she saw Brody walk off. She smirks at her twin sister. "Who was the hottie? she asked, Gabi says his name is Brody Jackson and he asked her out.

They squeal and walk off to each others hands and walks off to Gabi's dorm room to get ready for the date. Troy walks into the room and sees Gabriella and Winter looking at clothes. "What's going on? He asked confused. Winter grins saying"Gabs has a date with Brody. She said smirking. Troy froze in suprised to hear that his roommate was really going on a date with the Brody guy he saw a few hours ago.

"Um cool I will leave you to to get ready. Troy said walking out closing the door and Winter locks the door after he leaves. Around 7:20 Troy hears a knock on the front door and he opens the door to see the new guy and Gabriella's date Brody Jackson standing there wearing dark jeans with a dark blue dress shirt and his short dark black hair is spiked a little showing off his dark blue eyes. He has on dark dress shoes. "Hey um Troy right? Brody said unsure and Troy nods letting him in and he sees that Brody has red roses for Gabriella.

"She should be out soon. Troy said. Brody nods looking around awkwardly. Just then the door opens and Winter and Gabriella walk out and Brody and Troy turn to see Gabriella really hot wearing a dark blue short halter dress that is low cut in the front. she has on dark blue flats on and her hair is down really curly. She has just the right makeup on. She has her Chanel purse on her shoulder.

"Hey Brody you look handsome. Gabi said blushing a little. Brody smiles at her telling her she looks great and she blushes. "Are you ready to go Beauitful? Brody asked wrapping his arm around her lower back. Gabi nods and says good bye to her sister and her roommate.

They leave and enjoy their date. Troy sighs going into his bedroom not in the mood to hear Winter ask if he's jealous of Brody and he closes his door and texts Star telling her that he's cancelling their date and she texts back that she's pissed. He rolls his eyes texting back that he's done with her and they are breaking up with her. She texts back saying he's asshole. He gets it and puts his phone down and Winter goes back to her dorm room.

**With Brody and Gabriella after their date.**

Brody and Gabi had a great time on their date, They went on to this place where they have dinner and dancing. They had a great time getting to know each other more and Brody kissed her and she kissed him back feeling sparks and they were making out on the dance floor.

Brody brings Gabriella back to her dorm room and grins after kissing her again. "This was the best first date I have ever had. He said. Gabi nods and pecks his lips again and they makeout more then they pull back slowly. "Um will you go to the homecoming dance with me? Brody asked.

She nods and he asks her to be his girlfriend and she said that she will think about it since it's their first date and he nods understanding. He says that he will see her tomorrow and he leaves and Gabi goes in her room and closes the door smiling. She goes to her bedroom opening the door and sees Troy sitting on his bed alone. "Hey Troy how was your night? She asked nicely. He said it was fine and he can tell that she and Brody were making out somehow and he feels slightly jealous. "Did you have fun on your date with Brody? He asked awkwardly.

She nods and goes into her walk in closing closing the door and changes out of her dress and puts on black boy shorts with a dark blue t shirt and takes her makeup off since her bathroom is also in her closet but it has a different door. She puts her hair up in a messy pony tail. She washes her face. Then she leaves her bathroom and opens the door of her closet and closes it. She sees Troy only in his boxers.

"Good night Baby Montez. Troy said smiling at her. She smiles at him slightly saying "Good night Troy Bolton. She giggles.

They both get into their bed and get under the covers and Troy turns the light off and they both fall asleep.

**Find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**How The Player Fell For Romance**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I wrote this series because it's not everyday in our life time that a player falls for Love or Romance so I'm writing it now so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary**

_**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron) is the most popular guy at East Westford Boarding school in New York, Not a real place just go along with it. Anyways Troy Bolton has about two girlfriends at a time and only two know about it. One of the girls names is Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale), she's the popular cheerleader at Westford and her dad owns half of the school. **__**The other girl just happens to be Shapay's best friend since preschool. ****Her name is Rain Caters(Miley Cyrus) and she started dating Troy about a year ago and found out that her own best friend was dating her boyfriend and they ended up hating each other after that. Troy didn't care though he was already onto the new set of girls he had his bright blue eyes on. He has everything he wants. He's caption of the baketball and Track team, The ladies man, The rich guy on campus, everybody was in love with him. ****He has his best friends since 4****th**** grade Nikki Bolton(Hilary Duff) who looks just like but her hair is really blond and she has dark blue eyes. His other best friends are Nate Johns(Chace Crawford) Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu) Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) and a few other friends. But what happens when the Player of Westford Boarding School Sets his eyes on new girls on campus who are The Montez quadruplets named Star Montez(Selena Gomez),Evlyn Montez(Cassie steele), and these are Identical ones Gabriella/Baby Montez(Vanessa Hudgens) and her twin Winter Montez(Vanessa Hudgens). Will he Change his ways when he falls for one of them or will he stay the same? Find out what happens.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 4 Boyfriend?,Are you Flirting with Me?]<strong>

**With Troy talking to Jake and Chad at Free Block.**

Troy Bolton has been thinking about his sudden feelings for his roommate and his now ex girlfriend Star Montez's twin sister Gabriella Montez fpr about a few days now. Everytime he sees her with the new guy Brody Jackson he wants to punch his lights out but he doesn't know why. "Troy are you with us man? Chad Danforth asked his best friend. Troy snaps out of his thought and sees his best friends looking at him.

"What did you say? He asked not really interested in anything they have to say right now. "Dude did you hear about Montez and the new guy? They both asked. Troy stares at them confused, "Which one guys there are four of them and their all twins. Troy said annoyed.

"Chill dude were talking about Baby or Gabriella Montez and Brody Jackson. Chad said. Troy's eyes widen in shock. "What about them? He asked.

"Dude Brody asked her to be his girlfriend when they went on their date and she said that she had to think about it but Taylor just told me today that Gabriella said yes to being his girlfriend. Chad said smirking. Troy frowns feeling a lump in his throat just hearing the words Gabriella and Brody together now as boyfriend and girlfriend. Troy sighs softly as the bell rings making him leave the guys and he walks off to his next class.

Troy walks down the hall of East Westford Boarding School to go to his AP History class since he takes a few AP classes. He's walking when he stops in his tracks seeing Brody Jackson holding hands with Gabriella Montez as they talk out in the hallway and Troy can see that Gabriella is gazing into Brody's dark blue eyes blushing as they talk and sees Brody kiss Gabi on the cheek making him feel anger inside him but he knows he shouldn't feel this way since he's a player and he can get any girl he wants he can even get Gabriella if he wanted to.

He sighs rolling his eyes at the new found couple at East Westford Boarding School that everybody is talking about and walks past them walking into his class glancing at Gabriella winking at her and Gabriella glances at him confused before going back to spending time with her new boyfriend. Brody kisses her goodbye then walks off to his class. Gabriella smiles before walking into her AP History class. She sees Troy Bolton staring at her and she looks away unsure why he's staring at her. She sits down next to her twin sister Winter and they talk for a little before before the teacher comes in.

Gabi feels her cell buzz in her pocket and she takes it out to see a text from Troy and she frowns confused and reads it.

_**R U Free 4 lunch?:) T. **_Gabriella looks over at Troy to see him flirting with some red hair girl and she rolls her eyes ignoring the text. She puts her phone back in her pocket only to feel it buzz again. She sighs softly and sees another text from Troy.

_**R u ignoring me Baby?:)T. **_She turns to see him staring at her and she texts him back keeping her phone out. Troy gets the text and reads it.

"**_Why do u want to know?:)Baby G. _**He stares at her and sees her staring at him and he winks mouthing"Just have lunch with me alone please? He said pouting. Gabriella sighs knowing that she can't get out of this and nods turning back. Troy smirks knowing that Brody is going to be pissed.

**After class with Troy waiting for Gabriella.**

Troy wanted to wait for Gabriella after History class so they could talk. He sees Winter come out but not Gabriella. He grabs Winter's hand making her stare at him confused. "Can I help you Bolton? She said in her British accent. "Yes where is Gabi? He asked wondering.

"She's on the phone with Brody she will be right out why? She asked in her accent letting go of his hand. He sighs and says nothing just asking. Winter nods and walks off to her class. Gabi comes out and sees Troy standing there and she smiles at him slightly.

"Are you alright Troy? She asked in her Accent. He nods grabbing her hand making her stare at him confused but doesn't let go and they walk down the hall holding hands while talking. Troy and Gabi spend some time together before having lunch together and Brody knows she's having lunch with Troy. Troy winks at her making her blush a little. "You cute today in your cute dress Baby. Troy said grinning.

Baby stares at him confused and says "Um Troy are you flirting with me or something? She asked in her British acccent. He nods grinning.

"Is it bugging you or something? Troy asked wrapping his arm around her waist making her jump a little and stares at him. "No It's not bugging me but why are you doing this after you just up with my sister? She said to him. He sighs and says that he was a jerk for being mean to Star but he just didn't have feelings for her anymore. Troy said making Gabi nod and eats her lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>After School with Troy and Gabriella in their dorm room.<strong>

Gabriella and Troy have gotten along since Troy asked to hang out with her for lunch and Troy has been flirting with Gabi alot that day and she knows that he's only doing this because he's jealous of her new relationship with Brody Jackson who became her boyfriend earler this morning and she knows Troy found out about them so he's trying to make it seem like she will fall for him but she's not falling for him or is she?.

Troy and Gabi enjoy the rest of their day watching movies, having tickle fights, joking around and having dinner together.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**How The Player Fell For Romance**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I wrote this series because it's not everyday in our life time that a player falls for Love or Romance so I'm writing it now so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary**

_**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron) is the most popular guy at East Westford Boarding school in New York, Not a real place just go along with it. Anyways Troy Bolton has about two girlfriends at a time and only two know about it. One of the girls names is Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale), she's the popular cheerleader at Westford and her dad owns half of the school. **__**The other girl just happens to be Shapay's best friend since preschool. ****Her name is Rain Caters(Miley Cyrus) and she started dating Troy about a year ago and found out that her own best friend was dating her boyfriend and they ended up hating each other after that. Troy didn't care though he was already onto the new set of girls he had his bright blue eyes on. He has everything he wants. He's caption of the baketball and Track team, The ladies man, The rich guy on campus, everybody was in love with him. ****He has his best friends since 4****th**** grade Nikki Bolton(Hilary Duff) who looks just like but her hair is really blond and she has dark blue eyes. His other best friends are Nate Johns(Chace Crawford) Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu) Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) and a few other friends. But what happens when the Player of Westford Boarding School Sets his eyes on new girls on campus who are The Montez quadruplets named Star Montez(Selena Gomez),Evlyn Montez(Cassie steele), and these are Identical ones Gabriella/Baby Montez(Vanessa Hudgens) and her twin Winter Montez(Vanessa Hudgens). Will he Change his ways when he falls for one of them or will he stay the same? Find out what happens.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 5 Homecoming Dance,Steamy Night]<strong>

**With Troy at the Homecoming Dance in His POV. **

I'm Troy Bolton is at the homecoming Dance with my date Arallie Martinez(Random girl who is a cheerleader) and is Spanish so she hangs out with her Latina crew but I asked her to homecoming because I thought she was hot. I'm wearing black dress pants with a light blue dress shirt with black shoes. I'm kind of bored as Arallie hold onto my arm like some little girl wanting to be close to her daddy talking about how much Sharpay Evans who is my girlfiriend is a bitch to her and I nod so she can shut her cute lttle ass up.

I notice that Arallie wearing a light blue halter dress that is way to short but do I care not really she's still looking hotter then any other girls here right now. She has her long dark red hair down really curly with way too much makeup on and she has light blue heels on.

I feels Arallie pull on my arm making me stare into her bright green eyes. "_Come dance with me Troy. _She said in her thick Spanish accent. I sigh softly then I nod and we go to the dance floor. I place my hands on her slim waist and I feels her grind her body on my front since she places her back on my front the moment we hit the dance floor. I smirks and moves my body with hers as the grind to the upbeat song that's playing. I'm grinding with Arallie to Timbalands song Morning After Dark when I see afew couples grinding the song also.

I take a look at one couple and I see them grinding really hard. My eyes widen in shock to see Brody Jackson wearing black dress pants with a black dress shirt with black dress shoes grinding my roommate and my sort of crush Gabriella or Baby Montez who is looking smoking out wearing a short red sparkly skirt that shows off her long tan legs with a red sparkly stomach halter top that shows off alot of her sexy tan stomach that looks shiny tonight and she has her long dark locks down really curly and she has on sexy makeup tonight. I check her feel and I see that she has on red sparkly flats on since I bet she didn't want to dance in her heels. I see Brody's hands on Gabriella's lower waist making me feel jealous as he touches her like that since they have been dating for two weeks now.

I see Gabriella bend over a little as she grinds on him and I see Brody's eyes close like he's getting turned on and I feel like kicking his ass but I know I can't. I feel Arallie's arm around my neck as she grinds with and I stare down at her and I smirk and grind with her.

A new comes on and It's also by Timabland and it's called Scream. I see Arallie's eyes closed and I look up to see Gabriella grinding with Brody with her eyes closed as he pulls her closer to her and I can feel myself getting turned on by just seeing her like this. I need to get away from this right now. I pull away from Arallie and she stares at me confused and I tell her I have to go and to have fun and she nods going over to her friends.

I turn around to see Gabriella staring at me with something I have never seen in her eyes before. I see lust in her eyes as she stares at me and she winks at me and I wink back giving her a hint that I'm leaving. She winks back. I leave the dance hall and walk down the hall half way before I get stopped and I turn around to see Gabriella grinning. "Hey Troy you look sexy tonight want to go back to our dorm? She asked me.

I stare at her shocked that she's really acting like this and I wrap my arms around her waist saying"What about Brody? I asked her. She smirks at me wrapping her arms around my neck saying"We broke up last night I was just dancing with him it's you I want. She said moving away.

I grab her hand and we run to our dorm room and she giggles as we finally get to our dorm room and I drag her into our bedroom locking the door behind us and I take my shoes off along with my shirt and and I see her taking off her shoes.

"I've been wanting this for along time Baby are you sure? I asked. She doesn't say anything but just takes her skirt off making me see her red thong and she takes her top off so I see her strapless bra. I can feel myself becoming hard and I take off my pants and walk over to her and brings her to my bed and lays her down and I get ontop of her making her stare at me and I moan as she grabs ahold of my member and I can feel myself becoming harder at her soft touch. She smirks and I crash my lips on hers and She moans and pulls my boxers down all the way and I kick them off. I pull back and see her eyes widen in shock and I moan as I feel her mouth on my member making me move my hips as I pump into her mouth.

A few hours later I come into her mouth. She takes me all in and She grabs a condom and puts it on me then takes her thong off and She takes her bra off making me stare at her huge breast and I feel her go down on me and I groan wanting to feel her all the way so I start pumping into her slowly making her moan loudly and I keep doing it but this time I grab her breast and start sucking on them making her moan more as we move together passionately.

We share something that I have never felt before with any girl and It became steamy by the 4th round damn this gives with a work out so much I finally come after pulling out of her and she's breathing hard as I take the condom off. We pull the covers over our naked bodies.

I stare at her and ask "That was amazing but are we together now and was this a one time thing? I ask wanting to know. She stares at me and says "I want us together but I need to know that your not going to play me for a fool Troy. She said with a serious look.

I stare at her wondering if I'm really over my player ways. I finally realized something, With Gabriella I'm a different person and I'm happy and I want just her only her. "I'm not going to hurt you ever Gabriella I promise I care about you alot and I want us together please? I begged her.

She stares at me for a second then breaks out into a smile. "I want to believe you but for now I will just be with you Troy because I feel this is right. She said kissing me passionately. I kiss her back feeling like I'm lying to her and myself.

I love her but I can't mess this up now but for now I just want to spend time with this sexy girl right now. We hold each other closely and fall asleep in each others arms with a smile on her face and worried look on mine. I really hope I don't mess this up.

**Find out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**How The Player Fell For Romance**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I wrote this series because it's not everyday in our life time that a player falls for Love or Romance so I'm writing it now so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary**

_**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron) is the most popular guy at East Westford Boarding school in New York, Not a real place just go along with it. Anyways Troy Bolton has about two girlfriends at a time and only two know about it. One of the girls names is Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale), she's the popular cheerleader at Westford and her dad owns half of the school. **__**The other girl just happens to be Shapay's best friend since preschool. ****Her name is Rain Caters(Miley Cyrus) and she started dating Troy about a year ago and found out that her own best friend was dating her boyfriend and they ended up hating each other after that. Troy didn't care though he was already onto the new set of girls he had his bright blue eyes on. He has everything he wants. He's caption of the baketball and Track team, The ladies man, The rich guy on campus, everybody was in love with him. ****He has his best friends since 4****th**** grade Nikki Bolton(Hilary Duff) who looks just like but her hair is really blond and she has dark blue eyes. His other best friends are Nate Johns(Chace Crawford) Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu) Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) and a few other friends. But what happens when the Player of Westford Boarding School Sets his eyes on new girls on campus who are The Montez quadruplets named Star Montez(Selena Gomez),Evlyn Montez(Cassie steele), and these are Identical ones Gabriella/Baby Montez(Vanessa Hudgens) and her twin Winter Montez(Vanessa Hudgens). Will he Change his ways when he falls for one of them or will he stay the same? Find out what happens.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 6 Kicked Out,I Love You]<strong>

**With Troy and Rain after Spanish class.**

Troy walks out of Spanish class thinking about his feelings for Gabi or Baby Montez. He feels somebody grab his arm and he looks to see his old girlfriend Rain Caters who is smirking at him in a sexy way making her dark blue eyes shine. "What do you want Rain? He asked. Rain lets go of his arm and grabs ahold of his hand. "I want to have some fun do you want ton join me? She asked smirking. Troy stares at her like he's crazy. "Are you high or something? He asked pushing her away from him. Rain stares at him for a second before she starts giggling.

"Oh, Troysie you still have those jokes of yours anyways I'm thinking about skiping class and getting high are you in? She said with a serious look. Troy shakes his head no. "Back off Rain and you know I don't do shit like that and you shouldn't do it but whatever. He said.

Rain glares at him. "Fuck you Bolton I can do whatever I want and I don't need you telling me what to do. She said glaring. Just then Baby Montez starts to walk by when she feels her hair being pulled. Evlyn and Winter glare at Rain as she pulls their sister's hair and they pull her away from Baby. "What the fuck is wrong with you Rain? They asked in their British accents. Rain smirks wrapping her arms around Troy's neck and kisses his lips.

Baby glares hard and pushes Troy away from her and glares Rain. "_Bitch, stay away from my man got it? _She hissed glaring at her. Rain stares at her and walks up to her and slaps her in the face. Gabi stares at her and glares at her. "Don't ever slap me again or I will kick your ass got it Bitch? She said. Rain rolls her eyes and is about to slap her again with she get's stopped by The Dean of the school.

"Gabriella Montez and Rain Caters in my office now. Everybody but Troy, Evlyn and Winter walk off. Troy stares at his girlfriend as she walks off with the Dean. A few hours later Baby or Gabriella walks out of the office pissed off. Troy walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist. "What happend Ella? He asked. She stares into his eyes and sighs.

"That son of a bitch kicked me out for a fucking month because he believes Rain Caters that I started the fucking fight. She said pissed off.

Troy stares at his girlfriend as she glares hard. Troy lets go of her and grabs her hand as they walk into the Dean's office. Troy knocks on his door. "Come in. They both walk in and Dean Ryder stares at them confused. "Can I help you two? He asked. Troy sees a video on his deck.

"Is that a video of the fight? He asked. Dean Ryder nods. "Yes I was about to watch it now so I can see what really happened so until now Ms. Montez start packing. Dean said with a serious look. "Whatever Dean Ryders I didn't start that fight that stupid bitch did. She said glaring. "Don't push it Montez I can kick you out forever if I have to now let me watch this tape. He said putting the tape in.

They all watch the tape and Dean Ryder stares at Gabriella to see her glaring at him hard and he sighs. "Ms. Montez I'm sorry for not believing you don't worry Rain isn't going to be kicked out for a month because I'm kicking her out forever. He said and Baby nods rolling her eyes. "I fucking told you that the first time, you know what I don''t need this shit. She said walking out.

Dean Ryder sighs and says to Troy"Just tell her that she doesn't have to leave because she's one of our best student's here and Rain will be gone soon okay? He said. Troy nods before leaving the office.

Troy sees Rain laughing with her friends and he walks up to her. "Hey slut, Guess what? your ass is leaving for good your the one that's being kicked out but not for a month but forever my girl is safe. Troy said smirking before walking off. Rain and her friends stare at each other shocked and Rain's eyes get teary and she sighs. "I'm sorry girlie don't worry we will take care of that bitch for you. Her friend Annabelle said smirking. Just then Evlyn, Star, Baby and Winter walk up to them glaring. "_The fuck you will fake wannabe bitches, Stay away from us and you do shit like that again oh wait you can't because your ass just got kicked out Rain_. The Montez twins smirk before walking off.

**With Troy waiting for Gabriella to come back.**

Troy has been thinking about how he really feels about Gabriella when he's around her and he finally agrees with his heart and not his lower body and knows in his heart that he really can't be without Gabriella Montez ever and he finally found the right girl from him.

Just then the door opens and he sees Baby walk in staring at him with a smile on her face and Troy smiles right back at her really happy to see that she's not being kicked out and she can stay his roommate aswell as his girlfriend.

"Hey sexy man come give me what I want. She said in her accent that he finds so hot. Troy walks over to her and wraps his arms around her petite Frame and captures her lips with his and she moans while she deepens the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. Troy lifts her shirt a little and she moans feeling his strong hands going up and down her waist. She giggles then pulls back staring into his eyes.

"I Love staring into your ocean blue eyes they are like my drug that I can't stop wanting. She said softly smiling. Troy smiles into her eyes then gets really serious. "I love you Gabriella Montez and I want you to be my girlfriend for real not just seeing you I mean really being together so will you be my girlfriend? He asked her.

Gabriella stares at Troy suprised and breaks out into a smile and nodss wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately.

Troy smiles into the kiss knowing that she feels the same way but then he feels her lips on his neck and he hears her say in her British accent"I love you to Troysie and now I want to show you how much I love you. She said pulling back smirking and she grabs his hand and pulls him in their bedroom locking the door behind and she shows up just how much she loves him and he shows her just how much he loves her.

**Find out what happens next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**How The Player Fell For Romance**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I wrote this series because it's not everyday in our life time that a player falls for Love or Romance so I'm writing it now so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary**

_**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron) is the most popular guy at East Westford Boarding school in New York, Not a real place just go along with it. Anyways Troy Bolton has about two girlfriends at a time and only two know about it. One of the girls names is Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale), she's the popular cheerleader at Westford and her dad owns half of the school. **__**The other girl just happens to be Shapay's best friend since preschool. ****Her name is Rain Caters(Miley Cyrus) and she started dating Troy about a year ago and found out that her own best friend was dating her boyfriend and they ended up hating each other after that. Troy didn't care though he was already onto the new set of girls he had his bright blue eyes on. He has everything he wants. He's caption of the baketball and Track team, The ladies man, The rich guy on campus, everybody was in love with him. ****He has his best friends since 4****th**** grade Nikki Bolton(Hilary Duff) who looks just like but her hair is really blond and she has dark blue eyes. His other best friends are Nate Johns(Chace Crawford) Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu) Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) and a few other friends. But what happens when the Player of Westford Boarding School Sets his eyes on new girls on campus who are The Montez quadruplets named Star Montez(Selena Gomez),Evlyn Montez(Cassie steele), and these are Identical ones Gabriella/Baby Montez(Vanessa Hudgens) and her twin Winter Montez(Vanessa Hudgens). Will he Change his ways when he falls for one of them or will he stay the same? Find out what happens.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 7 School Trip,Beach Date]<strong>

**With Everybody in The Gym.**

Troy Bolton is sitting next to his friends Taylor, Chad, Zeke who is now dating Sharpay Evans, And a few other people but he can't find his girlfriend of two Months anywhere on the bleachers in the gym and he sees his friend Jake Ryder who is sitting with the 12th grade class. He finally sees her giggling with her twin sisters Star who was pissed at first when she found out that Troy and Gabriella were dating but she's moved on. She's also sitting with Evlyn and Winter or Winnie. He smiles at how cute she looks with she giggles or smiles. Troy is so happy that Rain Caters is gone from East Westford Boarding School. He hated dealing with her. He sees that Gabi is wearing a jean mini skirt that shows off her long tan legs with a white lace Chanel top that shows off her huge chest and how petite her figure is.

He sees that she has her long dark brown locks up in pony tail straighten. He can tell that she has on light makeup on with red lip gloss on.

Troy sees her glance at him and he winks at her mouthing"I love you baby. She blushes and mouths back"I love you to Troysie so much. She turns bakc to Troy's twin sister Nikki who just joined them and they start whispering to each other while giggling. He knows that they are problem talking about shopping or how much Gabriella loves him. He grins to himself. Just then the Dean of the School walks in with a Mic in his hand and everybody stops talking.

"Hello Everybody I bet your all wondering why your all in here right? The Dean said into the Mic and everybody nods confused. Troy sees Gabriella grab ahold of Some guy's hand and they start giggling. Troy sees the guy that is holding his girlfriend's hand has short blond hair by the back of his head with black pants on and he can see that the guy has on a light red dress shirt. He wonders what's going with this guy and his girlfriend.

"Okay I just want to say that all of you better behave after what I'm about to tell you. He said and everybody is wondering what's going on while nodding making Dean Ryder smile at everybody and at the teachers.

"Each Age Group is going on a School trip and we are about to tell what group is going where so you all better not talk got it? He asked and every student nods. Dean Ryder smiles and stares at grade 12th and everybody wants to know where their going.

"Grade 12 is going to Austraila For Three Weeks starting tomorrow and you all better be ready by 5:00 in the morning to go to the airport got it? He asked and the 12th grade screams really happy and nods. They calm down after a few minutes.

He stares at the 11th grade class and they are wanting to know so badly. "The 11th grade class will be going to Hawaii for Three weeks starting Tomorrow also and you all better be ready by 6:00 to get ready to go the airport got it? He asked and they cheer and nod.

Troy, his friends, his girlfriend and his sister and the rest of the 10th grade class is wondering where their going but they see that Dean Ryders is looking at the 9th grade class before theirs and they sigh.

"The 9th grade class will be going to Key West Florida for Three Weeks and you will be going the day after tomorrow so you better be packed the day before and go to the airport about 6:00 got it? They all cheer and nod really happy to be going to Florida.

He finally goes to the 10th grade and everybody is holding onto their seats wondering where their going. "The 10th class has been doing alot around the school as in working together to do a great Cancer project and other things so I know your all going to be jealous but do be mean to our 10th graders but for two months the 10th grade class will be in New Port Beach California where they will be staying in nice town houses and they will be going to alot of places in California so you all better be ready tonight by 7:00 to go to the airport got it? The Dean asked and they all cheer.

That is all for today and you all have the day off so no class your all dismissed and be ready 10th graders have fun all of you and the teachers that are going to be with you are all in the packets that have been sent to your dorm rooms and your roommates will be boy and girl each bye. He said.

Everybody leaves the gym and Troy waits for Gabi to come out of the gym. He finally sees her and she runs up to him squealing and jumps into his arms and he spins her. Troy puts her down and she holds onto his hands grinning like crazy.

"I can't believe were going to California baby isn't this amazing? She asked her roommate and boyfriend Troy Bolton smiling like crazy in her British accent. He nods pecking her lips then grabs her hand and they walk to Zeke Baylor who became best friends with Gabriella really fast. Zeke is standing with his girlfriend Sharpay Evans who is in 11th grade and is going to Hawaii with her friends but Zeke is going to California with The New Golden couple.

"Hey Gabsy are you ready for California tomorrow? Zeke asked his new best friend. Gabi nods holding onto Troy's hand and Sharpay glances at them and sighs knowing that she need to get over Troy and Gabriella is really nice once people get to know her.

"Hey Gabriella are you freaking out about going to California? Sharpay asked trying to be nice. Troy and Gabi stare at Sharpay suprised and Gabi nods smiling. "Yeah I can't wait so are you happy about going to Hawaii tomorrow? She asked in her accent making Sharpay stare at her in jealousy and thinks(Damn it why do you people from England sound so smart in their accents even they swear they still sound smart). Sharpay nods nicely.

Troy pulls Gabi with him to their dorm room and Gabi giggles waving at them and turns around staring at Troy as they walk down the hallway holding hands and Sharpay stares at the happy couple and sees that Troy is leaning down grinning and pecks Gabriella's lips and Gabi giggles before kissing him back and they pull back staring at each other like their in love for so many years before walking again.

Zeke wraps his arm around Sharpay's waist and she smiles at him and they walk off.

**With The 10th grade class in California the next morning.**

Troy's hotel mate is his twin sister Nikki and he was kind of happy about that but he was kind of jealous when he found out His best friend Chad Danforth was rooming with his girlfriend Gabi or Baby Montez. He is so tired he doesn't care that Chad and Baby are in their hotel rooms now problem sleeping. He and Nikki walk to their room and they close the door and Nikki goes into the bathroom and changes into her night stuff then gets into her bed that's next to Troy's and Nikki see that Troy is already sleeping in a white t shirt and black boxers on.

**The next day with Troy and Gab at Beach in Santa Monica.**

Troy said to Gabriella to get ready for day of fun at the beach and she smiles. She takes a shower then puts on a white and blue bikini on with some light blue short shorts and she puts on a white tank top on over her bikini. She puts her hair up in pony tail. She has on a little makeup on that;s water proof. She puts her white flip flops on. She grabs her beach bag and puts everything she needs and grabs her purse and puts her cell phone in it along with room key.

She walks out of the room closing the door behind her and puts on her Chanel Shades. She sees her boyfriend standing there with light blue shorts on and a white t shirt along with black shades on. She smiles walking over to him and grabs his hand. "Hey sexy man you look so hot right now. She said.

They go to the beach and Troy set a little blanket picnic and Gabriella smiles loving it. They sit down and Gabi takes off her top and places it in her bag along with her shorts and smiles at him. "You look sexy in that bikini Baby I love you. Troy said leaning in. Gabi smiles and leans in also and they share a sweet but passionate kiss then they pull back and enjoy their date at the beach. They have a great time playing in the water while stealing a few kisses now and then.

**Find out what happens next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**How The Player Fell For Romance**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I wrote this series because it's not everyday in our life time that a player falls for Love or Romance so I'm writing it now so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary**

_**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron) is the most popular guy at East Westford Boarding school in New York, Not a real place just go along with it. Anyways Troy Bolton has about two girlfriends at a time and only two know about it. One of the girls names is Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale), she's the popular cheerleader at Westford and her dad owns half of the school. **__**The other girl just happens to be Shapay's best friend since preschool. ****Her name is Rain Caters(Miley Cyrus) and she started dating Troy about a year ago and found out that her own best friend was dating her boyfriend and they ended up hating each other after that. Troy didn't care though he was already onto the new set of girls he had his bright blue eyes on. He has everything he wants. He's caption of the baketball and Track team, The ladies man, The rich guy on campus, everybody was in love with him. ****He has his best friends since 4****th**** grade Nikki Bolton(Hilary Duff) who looks just like but her hair is really blond and she has dark blue eyes. His other best friends are Nate Johns(Chace Crawford) Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu) Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) and a few other friends. But what happens when the Player of Westford Boarding School Sets his eyes on new girls on campus who are The Montez quadruplets named Star Montez(Selena Gomez),Evlyn Montez(Cassie steele), and these are Identical ones Gabriella/Baby Montez(Vanessa Hudgens) and her twin Winter Montez(Vanessa Hudgens). Will he Change his ways when he falls for one of them or will he stay the same? Find out what happens.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 8 The Feelings,Were Done]<strong>

**With Troy and Gabriella in Troy's hotel room. **

**In Gabi's POV.**

I'm sitting in my boyfriend's hotel room in lovely California and it's been a week since we've been here and I love it. Me and Troy are so happy together I just want to be with him forever. I'm staying in his room for the night and the teachers don't care. I'm wearing black underwear shorts with one of my baby's white muscle shirts with my black lace bra under it while my hair up in a messy pony tail. Troy is watching the Laker's game on hotel TV while sitting on his twin sister's bed while she's out with her friends in Down Town California. I stare at him wondering what my life would have been like if I never came to East Westford Boarding School, or like if Troy Bolton was never my roommate.

I sigh softly trying not to think about that kind of stuff because I'm glad to be here in California with my loving boyfriend who I love so much it scares me sometimes but when I made love to him for the first time I knew that he felt something for me that he hasn't before with any of his old girlfriends and yes dealing with his jealous ex girlfriends is hard but I know that he really does love me just as much as I love him and I may not say it as I should because I'm scared that if I do say it, one day it's going to come back and mess everything up.

I snap out of my stupid thought to see Troy staring right in front of me. "Hey sweetie how was watching TV? I asked him with a fake smile.

He stares at me wondering and I feel him pick me up from the bed and he grabs his hotel key along with a cover and he brings me and himself outside in the nice night and he sits down with me still in his arms and he wraps the covers around our bodies as we watch the sunset. "I want to know what you were thinking about babe. Troy said staring at me with his now soft bright blue eyes.

I stare at the sky for a second before turning back to him. "I was just thinking about how much you mean to me, and how much I know that I might have changed you into not being your old ways because I don't know why your with me sometimes Troy I know it may sound hurtful and stupid but I know that I'm with you because you may be the player that everybody knew you were before you met me but to me I think I have seen the true side of TroyNathanBolton and I can really believe that what we have is something that you have never thought about in your past relationships or flings. I say to him looking away ready to be yelled at.

I feel my head being turned and I stare into his ocean blue eyes wondering what he's going to say and he stares right into my eyes knowing that he's staring right into my soul and life and I know that he's the one for me even if he doesn't know it from my heart.

"I'm with you GabriellaBabyRosalinaMontez because you are not any girl I have been and your right Baby Montez you have seen the true side of me that not even my friends, my sister Nikki or my own parent's have seen before and for me to show you my true side makes me realize that I can't ever live without you in my life because you have changed me into this better guy that I know I can be and yes it scares me sometimes because your the most gorgeous girl I have ever been with and seen and yes Winter Montez might be your Identical twin sister but your two different people and people don't see that but I do and I know in my heart that it really was love at first sight for me.

He said to me making me smile at him softly. I stare right at him and I lean up to his lips closing my eyes and I feel his lips on mine and I can feel the sparks as he begs for more and I open my mouth a little and I can feel him roaming in my mouth and I feel his hands roaming my body at the point where his hands are on my breast making me moan a little.

I love being so close to him. I feel him lifting my shirt and I smirk at him feeling him push my breast together making me moan but damn it's a good thing we have a cover over our bodies because if we didn't it wouldn't be good for both of us. "Baby,{Moans} not outside I don't want to get into trouble and it's getting cold. I told him not really ready to have sex with him outside on a beach in California. He stares at me and nods pulling his hands out of my shirt. "Sorry babe I guess whenever I'm with you I can't help feel in the mood and I need to work on that.

I giggle and wrap my arms around his torso closing my eyes for a second feeling his arms around my waist and I open my eyes to see him staring right at me grinning. "I love talking with you Troy I love being in your arms just knowing that your only the one I can talk about anything do you feel that way? I asked him softly in my British accent that I know he loves.

"I love everything about you Baby and being here in California watching the sunset I know I can only share this with you Ella your my world and I know that were going to last don't you? He said. I nod agreeing with him because I love him and I love being in his arms.

"I know and I do think that alot I guess it's hard dealing with the preasure of being the new girlfriend of your old ones and I know you didn't stay with Star very long but she's still hating me a little for taking her boyfriend away. I say sighing. Troy pecks my cheeks making me giggle.

"Don't let your twin sister get to you Ella your my girl and I love you and only you okay? He said grinning. I giggle and peck his lips nodding then pull back. "Now I want to watch the sunset baby and no more distracting me I love watching the sunset at night. I say to him giving him a stern look making him tickle me and I start giggling while squealing and I hit his chest and we both are laughing and I push him away and stare at the sky pouting. He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist again and we watch the sunset like the loving couple that we are or atleast were trying to be.

**End of Gabi's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>With half of the 10th grade class a week later at the Older and Under club in downtown LA.<strong>

Troy is talking talking to his ex girlfriend Star Montez as they take a sip of their drinks. Troy knows Star still has feelings for him and she will try anything to get Troy to dump her twin sister Gabriella Montez knowing that if Star messed with Troy in anyway while she's around or not around that all of that twin sister trust and bond would be over not just Gabriella but for Evlyn and Winter also. She stares at Troy and smirks not caring that Gabriella is so close as they talk. "Hey Troysie how about we kiss just like we never broke up? She smirks wrapping her arms around his neck. Gabriella,Winter, Evlyn, Nikki and their new friends Annlyn Victor(Blake Lively),Cori Martinez(Victoria Justice and Laylia Hunter(Taylor Momsen) all stare at Star in pure hatred right now. Gabi sees her boyfriend push her away but Star's not giving up and she crashes her lips on Troy's making Troy drop his drink in shock but pushes her away as fast as he could. Star's smirk goes away really fast and frown when sees tears forming into Gabriella's eyes. "Fuck off Star I'm not leaving my damn girlfriend that I love and you kissing me Star only makes me want to puke stay away from me. Troy says glaring wiping his mouth. Star glares at him and slaps his face.

The Montez twins, Nikki and their friends walk up to them and Evlyn pushes Star away glaring. Star stares at her twin sisters sighing. She glances at Troy to see that he has one of his arms around Gabriella's waist while the other one is wiping away her tears before kissing her lips. Gabriella pulls back and glances at Star and glares at her. Gabriella grabs Troy's hand and pulls him with her and they walk up to Star and Gabriella starts speaking in spanish saying "**Qué chingados(**What the Fuck in Spanish**) **Star how could you do that to me and you know what **Besa mi culo,puto(**Kiss my ass Bitch**),**** No me jodas(**Don't fuck with me**)**I can't believe your my sister I'm so tired of you pissing me off just because your jeaous of me and Troy well guess what Star were done as in being sisters were done. Gabi said leaving her side as Troy pulls her away onto the dance floor.

Star stares at them as they start grinding on each other smiling and she knows that she can't deal with seeing them together and she goes to the bar and orders a strong drink and starts getting tipsy a little. After a few drinks she's really drunk and she falls asleep near the bar and Evlyn drags her out of the club and they go back to Evlyn's hotel room. Star passes out on the bed really sick and Evlyn sighs.

Star wakes up around 3:15 in the morning to see that Evlyn is sleeping and she runs to the bathroom and starts puking and after a few minutes of doing that she washes her face and falls to the ground and starts sobbing because she knows she's wrong for hitting on Troy and she has to find out away to get on her sisters good side again.

Find out what happens next and The Montez family has Spanish in their family so they can speak spanish really well.

**Bye and the next one will be out soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**How The Player Fell For Romance**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I wrote this series because it's not everyday in our life time that a player falls for Love or Romance so I'm writing it now so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary**

_**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron) is the most popular guy at East Westford Boarding school in New York, Not a real place just go along with it. Anyways Troy Bolton has about two girlfriends at a time and only two know about it. One of the girls names is Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale), she's the popular cheerleader at Westford and her dad owns half of the school. **__**The other girl just happens to be Shapay's best friend since preschool. ****Her name is Rain Caters(Miley Cyrus) and she started dating Troy about a year ago and found out that her own best friend was dating her boyfriend and they ended up hating each other after that. Troy didn't care though he was already onto the new set of girls he had his bright blue eyes on. He has everything he wants. He's caption of the baketball and Track team, The ladies man, The rich guy on campus, everybody was in love with him. ****He has his best friends since 4****th**** grade Nikki Bolton(Hilary Duff) who looks just like but her hair is really blond and she has dark blue eyes. His other best friends are Nate Johns(Chace Crawford) Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu) Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) and a few other friends. But what happens when the Player of Westford Boarding School Sets his eyes on new girls on campus who are The Montez quadruplets named Star Montez(Selena Gomez),Evlyn Montez(Cassie steele), and these are Identical ones Gabriella/Baby Montez(Vanessa Hudgens) and her twin Winter Montez(Vanessa Hudgens). Will he Change his ways when he falls for one of them or will he stay the same? Find out what happens.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 9 Saying Goodbye,I Miss you]<strong>

**With everybody Back in New York. **

Everybody that went on their trips ended up staying there until the end the school year and They had fun. Troy and Gabi got really close while they were in California now they are packing up their stuff to go home to their real homes for the summer and Troy has to say good bye to his girlfriend. Star and Gabi still aren't talking. Gabi became good friends with Sharpay when they got back that they said that they would call each other over the summer.

Gabi stares at her boyfriend as she checks in her last bag since they are at the air. It's friday and Troy is going home after her. She sighs knowing that she has to say good bye to the love of her life. Troy sighs and wraps his arms around Gabi's waist and holds her feeling lost without her already. Gabi starts sobbing in Troy's arms. Troy's own tears start falling down his face.

"I hate this so much why does it have to be the summer. Gabi said wiping her tears looking at him. Troy nods kissing her passionately. Gabi deepens the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck never wanting to let go but she knows she has to. They makeout for a few minutes before they pull back needing air.

Gabriella and her sisters at leaving that day to go back to England while Troy is waiting awhile for his plane to go back to Albuquerque New Mexico.

Gabriella's twin sisters call her name and she sighs sadly knowing she has to go. Troy kisses her again and whispers to her saying that he will call her everyday, he will try to visit and that he loves her. She nods saying that she loves him more and lets go of him and picks up her purse and stares at him sadly sobbing and turns around and Winter wraps her arms around her sister's shoulder holding as she cries and they leave to get on their plane.

Troy stands there sighing trying not to cry anymore but he can't help it. Chad and Taylor stand next to him and hug him. Troy sighs missing his girlfriend already.

* * *

><p>A Month later Gabriella is missing Troy like crazy. They talk to each on the phone but it's not the same as seeing each other. Gabi sighs looking out at the water at the beach with her friends as they watch the sunset missing Troy because she use to watch the sunset with him. She knows that in the fall she might not be back at East Westford Boarding school and Troy might not be her roommate again. She says softly that none of her friends hear her"I miss and love you Troy Bolton. She sighs.<p>

Troy is feeling the same way Gabriella as he's hanging out at Chad's house. He knows in his heart that next year might not be the same if Gabriella doesn't come back to East Westford Boarding School. He might not have her as his roommate. He sighs hating his life with out his girlfriend Gabriella or Baby Montez.

He says softly so Chad doesn't hear him. "I miss and love you Gabrella Montez. He sighs.

**Find out what happens next and sorry it's short the next one will be longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**How The Player Fell For Romance**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I wrote this series because it's not everyday in our life time that a player falls for Love or Romance so I'm writing it now so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary**

_**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron) is the most popular guy at East Westford Boarding school in New York, Not a real place just go along with it. Anyways Troy Bolton has about two girlfriends at a time and only two know about it. One of the girls names is Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale), she's the popular cheerleader at Westford and her dad owns half of the school. **__**The other girl just happens to be Shapay's best friend since preschool. ****Her name is Rain Caters(Miley Cyrus) and she started dating Troy about a year ago and found out that her own best friend was dating her boyfriend and they ended up hating each other after that. Troy didn't care though he was already onto the new set of girls he had his bright blue eyes on. He has everything he wants. He's caption of the baketball and Track team, The ladies man, The rich guy on campus, everybody was in love with him. ****He has his best friends since 4****th**** grade Nikki Bolton(Hilary Duff) who looks just like but her hair is really blond and she has dark blue eyes. His other best friends are Nate Johns(Chace Crawford) Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu) Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) and a few other friends. But what happens when the Player of Westford Boarding School Sets his eyes on new girls on campus who are The Montez quadruplets named Star Montez(Selena Gomez),Evlyn Montez(Cassie steele), and these are Identical ones Gabriella/Baby Montez(Vanessa Hudgens) and her twin Winter Montez(Vanessa Hudgens). Will he Change his ways when he falls for one of them or will he stay the same? Find out what happens.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 10 New School Year, New or Old Roommates?]<strong>

**With Troy at his dorm back at school.**

17 Troy Bolton walked out of his new dorm after unpacking and this year he has his own bedroom and he sighs because he loved sharing his bedroom with his still girlfriend Gabriella Montez. They talked all summer and he misses her like crazy but around the last week of summer he didn't hear from her.

He grew up to. His voice got even deeper, he grew taller, his eyes are brighter, his body has more muscle then before but he's still fit and his hair is now dark brown since he dyed it over the summer but it's shorter then before. He walked into the much bigger livingroom and he turns his head to see that there is two other bedrooms making him guess that he's having two roommates this year. He peaks in one bedroom room and sees that it's girly with all of their stuff unpacked and the bed is made and he knows that he's going to have a girl roommate again. "_Last time I check that was my bedroom? _The British girly voice said behind him.

Troy's eyes widen in suprise to hear the girl's British voice and slowly turns around to see the person of the British voice staring at him. He stares at them shocked. He sees that the girl has dark brown curly hair but it's not long it's short but half long and he sees that she has chocolate brown eyes with just the right makeup on to match her Latina features. Troy sees that she she has a petite body but her curves look really hard and inviting. Her breast are huge but they look a little bigger. He sees that she's wearing a black jean short shorts that show off her long tan legs with a white strapless stomach top while showing off her tan petite stomach and Troy can see that she has a belly button ring in her stomach. He looks at her feet and sees that she has on white heels. He stares aat her not sure what to say and says softly"Gabriella Montez? He asked really hoping. The girl stares at him and breaks into a smile and nods. "Yes and you must be my very handsome great looking boyfriend Troy Bolton am I right? Gabi asked in her British accent.

Troy stares at his very sexy but more mature looking girlfriend and wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up making her giggle. Gabriella wraps her legs around Troy's torso while having her arms around his neck and crashes her lips on his and she fees Troy begging for more so she opens her mouth and feels Troy roaming her mouth and she moans running her hands through his hair closing her eyes loving the feeling of doing this again and pulls back with lack of air. Troy stares at her smiling and puts her down. " I missed you so much baby. Troy said softly placing his hands back on her waist pecking her lips making Baby wrap her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"_Oh please I get stuck with you two after you got me kicked out last year? _The voice said behind them. They pull back and turn around to see Troy's old girlfriend and Gabi's worst nightmare Rain Caters standing there while holding her stuff and a guy is next to her. Gabriella and Troy stand there wondering why she's back at East Westford Boarding after Dean said that she wasn't coming back.

Just then Dean Ryder's comes in and sees that they are staring at each other confused. "Well I guess your all here. I know there was a problem last year but this year is different your much older and I think it's best that you all three share the room so I put you all in here to start all over and Rain you know Troy and Gabriella are dating so you better not doing anything to break them up or I will be taking you at of the room got it? He asked giving her a stern look.

"Don't worry Dean Ryders I have a boyfriend and I'm over the two lovebirds so I won't do anything. Rain said with a fake smile grabbing ahold of her boyfriend's hand. Dean Ryders stares at Rain's boyfriend and nods. "Mr. Lukes you are in room 126 I hope you know the way to your dorm right? He asked.

Hunter Lukes(Played by Liam Hemsworth) nods at Dean Ryders and The Dean of the school leaves. Rain stares at Troy and Gabriella and sighs. "Look I don't want any problems this year I just want to start my Junior year off good so can we try to get along? She asked nicely at The Golden Couple who are holding hands. Gabi stares at her boyfriend wondering and Troy nods looking down at her and they both turn back to Rain and her boyfriend.

"I think we all need a fresh start this year so why not try being friends Rain I never wanted to be mean to you last year but you starting shit with me and my relationship with Troy that I didn't want to be around you but were older now so let's not fight what do you say? Gabi asked.

Rain smiles at her new roommate and nods. "I would like to be friends with you Gabriella you do seem cool and I will leave you and Troy I promise I love my boyfriend Hunter anyways and you and Troy are way cuter anyways. Rain said giggling. Gabi smiles and blushes as Troy kisses her cheek.

"I want to be friends to Rain just as long as you don't hit on me or slap me again do we have a deal? Troy asked. Rain nods smiling. Hunter says hi to both of them and they say hi back and Rain goes into her new bedroom and sees that her bed is already made along with her other stuff in the room already unpacked and she unpacks her other stuff and Hunter kisses her goodbye before going to his dorm.

Rain goes into the livingroom and talks with Gabi and Troy and they all get along great and Gabi puts her cell number in Rain's cellphone and Rain does the same with Gabi and they all have a great time that night just getting along, watching movies and talking about their summer.

**Find out what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 11

**How The Player Fell For Romance**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I wrote this series because it's not everyday in our life time that a player falls for Love or Romance so I'm writing it now so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary**

_**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron) is the most popular guy at East Westford Boarding school in New York, Not a real place just go along with it. Anyways Troy Bolton has about two girlfriends at a time and only two know about it. One of the girls names is Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale), she's the popular cheerleader at Westford and her dad owns half of the school. **__**The other girl just happens to be Shapay's best friend since preschool. ****Her name is Rain Caters(Miley Cyrus) and she started dating Troy about a year ago and found out that her own best friend was dating her boyfriend and they ended up hating each other after that. Troy didn't care though he was already onto the new set of girls he had his bright blue eyes on. He has everything he wants. He's caption of the baketball and Track team, The ladies man, The rich guy on campus, everybody was in love with him. ****He has his best friends since 4****th**** grade Nikki Bolton(Hilary Duff) who looks just like but her hair is really blond and she has dark blue eyes. His other best friends are Nate Johns(Chace Crawford) Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu) Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) and a few other friends. But what happens when the Player of Westford Boarding School Sets his eyes on new girls on campus who are The Montez quadruplets named Star Montez(Selena Gomez),Evlyn Montez(Cassie steele), and these are Identical ones Gabriella/Baby Montez(Vanessa Hudgens) and her twin Winter Montez(Vanessa Hudgens). Will he Change his ways when he falls for one of them or will he stay the same? Find out what happens.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 11 The Breakup,The New Gabriella]<strong>

Troy, Gabi, and Rain became close over the past few days and now their in the same classes together. Rain and Gabi became best friends really fast and Sharpay is jealous of their new friendship. Sharpay is kind of friends with the Montez sisters but not that close.

Everybody was suprised to that a new girl was starting their school and Troy got really close to her and Gabi has been staring at them in jealousy hoping Troy will the hint that she doesn't like the new girl. Her name is Riley Anderson(Played by Demi Lovato) and she has been hanging around Troy alot since they met in a class and Troy has been flirting with her lately and it hurts Gabriella.

**With Gabi,Rain,Annlyn,Cori, and Laylia talking at lunch.**

Gabi sighs once again seeing her own boyfriend sit with Riley Anderson again as they flirt with each other. Laylia rolls her eyes just watching the jerks sitting together and turns back to her best friend and shakes her arm making Baby stare at her sadly and sighs.

"Are you really going to let that slut flirt with your boyfriend El? She asked rolling her eyes. Annlyn,Rain and Cori all nod feeling the same way with Laylia. Gabi shakes her head and gets up and walks over to Troy and Riley and sits down making them stop talking and stare at her. "Can we help you? Riley asked annoyed with her. Gabi glares at her before turning to her boyfriend. "When are we having a date tonight Troysie? She asked with hopeful eyes. Troy winces hearing her say that and Riley smirks. "He hates when you call him that Gabrielle but he only wants me to call him that and why would he go on a date with you when he's dating me now? Riley asked glaring at her.

Gabi stares at Troy with tears forming in her eyes and Troy sighs looking away and Gabi's tears fall down her face and Riley rolls her eyes while Troy hears sobbing and turns to see his soon to be ex girlfriend shaking her head and he feels bad.

"Are you fucking serious you rather be with her then me? She asked hurt. Troy sighs and nods. "I'm sorry Gabriella but what we had last year was fun but It's not what I want anymore I'm sorry. He said staring at her feeling bad. "Go to hell Troy your nothing but the player everybody said you were and you played me for a fucking fool and you know what **Besa mi culo,puto(**Kiss my ass Bitch**), **I'm going to teach you a fucking lession in away you will never forget. She said in her British accent wiping her tears getting up and turns to Troy and slaps his face before grabbing his drink and dumps in on Riley's head and grabs Riley's drink and dumps in on Troy's head. "Have a nice lunch you two lovebirds. She glares before walking off with her girls and her twin sisters Evlyn and Winter since Star became friends Riley.

Everybody in the lunchroom stares at Troy and Riley and start laughing at how they look. Chad stares at Troy shaking his head glaring and leaves with Taylor. Zeke and Sharpay shake their head and leave with Chad and Taylor.

**Later that night with Gabriella in the livingroom doing her homework. **

Gabriella is finishing her homework when she hears the a bedroom door open and she glances at the door to see her now ex boyfriend Troy Bolton standing there wearing black basketball shorts with no shirt on and she shakes her head looking down back at her homework and she feels Troy still staring at her and she ignores him. Troy sighs because he knows he made a mistake in seeing Riley behind Gabriella's back and he knows that he lost the only person that saw the real side of him and not the person he's tying to be.

He gets a feeling and goes back into his room and plays some music and starts singing making Gabi stare at him shocked and he doesn't care he stares right at her and keeps singing .

**Troy.."What is it about you girl **  
><strong>I swear <strong>  
><strong>That every freakin' moment <strong>  
><strong>All I think about is you <strong>  
><strong>Everyday, everyway so much <strong>  
><strong>I jus can't stand it <strong>  
><strong>There's sumthin <strong>  
><strong>About you girl <strong>  
><strong>Cuz I never loved <strong>  
><strong>A women harder <strong>  
><strong>Than I'm lovin' you (oh) <strong>  
><strong>But it don't erase the truth <strong>  
><strong>That ur not mine (noo) <strong>

**If I can't have you the way **  
><strong>That I want then <strong>  
><strong>I don't want nobody else <strong>  
><strong>I'm selfish girl <strong>  
><strong>So selfish girl <strong>  
><strong>The more I give <strong>  
><strong>What I have <strong>  
><strong>Imma afraid anyday <strong>  
><strong>That I won't have <strong>  
><strong>Nuthin left <strong>  
><strong>You got caught up <strong>  
><strong>Shook up love <strong>  
><strong>Runnin' to ur love <strong>  
><strong>You got my heart on lock.<strong>

Gabriella stares at him unsure what to do as he sings to her for the first time and she listens to the words as he sings to her.

**Now that the good news **  
><strong>But the bad news <strong>  
><strong>That I can't get <strong>  
><strong>My swagga back <strong>  
><strong>Ur the sweetest thing <strong>  
><strong>And the sex is mean <strong>  
><strong>Damn Shawty <strong>  
><strong>You be doin' it, doin' it <strong>  
><strong>Doin' it, doin' it <strong>

**Now that's a good look **  
><strong>But the bad look <strong>  
><strong>Is that I don't kno <strong>  
><strong>Where my swagga at (no) <strong>  
><strong>I can't help myself <strong>  
><strong>Gotta check myself <strong>  
><strong>I gotta get <strong>  
><strong>My swagga back.<strong>

Troy stares at her and walks over to her and sits down next to her and grabs her hand and Gabi stares at him getting tears in her eyes and looks away but Troy turns her head so she's looking at him and starts singing again .

**Now I'll be tryna be **  
><strong>Denzel uh bit (yea) <strong>  
><strong>But you break me down <strong>  
><strong>With ur kiss (damn) <strong>  
><strong>Now that's <strong>  
><strong>Ur favorite trick <strong>  
><strong>Cuz you know a guy really love <strong>  
><strong>That sexy lil body girl <strong>  
><strong>I can't say <strong>  
><strong>I can't live without girl <strong>  
><strong>I know it aint a game <strong>  
><strong>But still I feel played <strong>  
><strong>But you don't feel the same <strong>  
><strong>But still <strong>  
><strong>I'm checkin for you baby <strong>

**If I can't have you the way **  
><strong>That I want then <strong>  
><strong>I don't want nobody else <strong>  
><strong>I'm selfish girl <strong>  
><strong>So selfish girl <strong>  
><strong>The more I give <strong>  
><strong>What I have <strong>  
><strong>Imma afraid anyday <strong>  
><strong>That I won't have <strong>  
><strong>Nuthin' left <strong>  
><strong>You got caught up <strong>  
><strong>Shook up love <strong>  
><strong>Runnin to ur love <strong>  
><strong>You got my heart on lock <strong>

**And that's the good news **  
><strong>Good news, good news <strong>  
><strong>Can't get my swagga back <strong>  
><strong>Cuz ur the sweetest thing <strong>  
><strong>And the sex is mean <strong>  
><strong>Shawty you be doin' it <strong>  
><strong>Doin' it, doin' it (yea) <strong>

**Well that's the good look **  
><strong>But the bad look <strong>  
><strong>That I don't kno <strong>  
><strong>Where my swagga at (no) <strong>  
><strong>I can't help myself <strong>  
><strong>I gotta check myself <strong>  
><strong>I gotta get <strong>  
><strong>My swagga back.<strong>

Gabriella knows that she still loves him but she knows that he broke her heart and she needs to show him that she's not going to take his shit and she listens to Troy as he sings to her with tears in his eyes.

**And it's no good for me **  
><strong>To feel this way <strong>  
><strong>It's a mark <strong>  
><strong>On my grown man stance <strong>  
><strong>I should be flippin it <strong>  
><strong>Tails the move <strong>  
><strong>Watch ur boy <strong>  
><strong>Start flippin' it <strong>  
><strong>But when I do that girl <strong>  
><strong>You still don't change <strong>  
><strong>You stay the same <strong>  
><strong>Then we run it back <strong>  
><strong>All over again <strong>  
><strong>Let me loose <strong>  
><strong>So come on in <strong>  
><strong>(Oh, if I can) <strong>

**If I can't have you the way **  
><strong>That I want then <strong>  
><strong>I don't want nobody else (ohh) <strong>  
><strong>I'm selfish girl <strong>  
><strong>I'm so so selfish girl <strong>  
><strong>The more I give <strong>  
><strong>What I have <strong>  
><strong>Imma afraid anyday <strong>  
><strong>That I won't have <strong>  
><strong>Nuthin' left <strong>  
><strong>You got caught up <strong>  
><strong>Shook up love <strong>  
><strong>Eunnin to ur love <strong>  
><strong>You got my heart on lock <strong>

**You know **  
><strong>It's a good look <strong>  
><strong>The bad news <strong>  
><strong>That I can't get <strong>  
><strong>My swagga back <strong>  
><strong>Ur the sweetest thing <strong>  
><strong>Ur sex is mean <strong>  
><strong>Damn you being doin' it <strong>  
><strong>Doin' it, doin' it (yea) <strong>

**It's a good look **  
><strong>The bad look <strong>  
><strong>That I don't know <strong>  
><strong>Where my swagga at (no) <strong>  
><strong>Help myself <strong>  
><strong>Check myself <strong>  
><strong>Gotta get <strong>  
><strong>My swagga back.<strong>

He stops singing staring at her and he sees that she's just staring at him wiping her tears. "I'm sorry Gabi I just really need time to thinking about what I want and I do love you and only you please find it your heart to forgive me please? He said with begging eyes.

Gabriella stares at him and shakes her head getting up and walks into her bedroom not in the mood to hear his bullshit.

The next day at school with Gabriella and her girls out in the hallway while everybody is having lunch. They are giggling at each other ready to get the show started and the asked the Dean of the School if they could do this and he thought about for a second before agreeing to it.

Everybody is having the lunch when the lights go out and they all wonder what's going on. Troy and Riley are sitting together holding hands. They see a spot light turn on and everybody sees a very sexy looking Winter Montez wearing white booty shorts showing off her long tan legs with a black sparkle stomach shirt with black sneakers on. She has her long dark brown hair really curly with very dark makeup on smirking while doing a sexy pose. Troy stares at her wondering. Just then another spotlight comes on and everybody sees a very sexy looking Rain Caters wearing dark red booty shorts showing off her long tan legs with a black sparkle stomach shirt with her long dark reddish blond hair up in a pony tail while having dark makeup on while wearing black sneakers and she's also smirking doing a different pose.

Another spotlight comes on and they all see a very sexy Cori and Laylia both wearing booty shorts but Cori is wearing dark blue ones while Laylia is wearing light blue ones and their both wearing black sparkle stomach shirts with their hair really curly with dark makeup on doing different sexy poses while wearing black sneakers. Another one comes on and Annlyn is wearing purple booty shorts with a black sparkle stomach shirt with her hair down really curly with dark makup on and she's also wearing black sneakers on while doing a sexy pose.

Everybody is suprised that the Dean of the school let them wear that but they are all wondering what is going on. Troy is really wondering what's going. Just then two spotlights come on and they all see that Taylor and Evlyn are standing next to each other wearing matching green booty shorts with black sparkle stomach shirts with their hair down and they have on dark makeup on while wearing black sneakers on doing different poses. Everybody is wondering where is Gabriella or Sharpay.

Music starts and 4 Minutes by Madonna starts playing and all the girls start doing starts dancing the same way making everybody stare at them amazed and Troy is surpised that all the girls are really good at dancing and then the music stops and they pose making everybody clap for them.

Just then more music comes on and everybody stares at a figure is staring at the door but they can't see who it is then a spotlight comes on and they all see a very sexy and shocking Gabriella Montez wearing black booty shorts with a dark red sparkle half ripped stomach shirt with a black bikini under the top showing off her gorgeous figure and Troy's eyes widen in surpise to see that Gabriiella's chest really did get bigger then last since alot of the guys and him can see her huge cleavage with black and red sneakers on and he sees that her short curly hair is really curly but she has a red sparkle clip in her hair and she's wearing dark makeup on with red lipstick on her lips and she has the music restart and she smirks and starts dancing while the other girls start dancing and she walks over the girls and stands in front of them and they all do a sexy dance by pumping their bodies really fast then they turn around and shake their hips and ass from side to side making Troy stare at Gabriella shocked. All the girls roll their hips really sexy and move their feet at the same pace and the musc the song More by Usher comes on and Gabriella moves away from the girls and everybody is wondering what's going on.

Once Usher starts singing Gabriella does a dance that turns half of the guys in the school on even Chad and Troy are getting turned on.

Gabriella sways her hips while she moves her legs and she pops her front and shakes her hips really fast from side to side ready to get sexy and she moves back to her girls and they all do that dance she just did and Troy sees that Gabriella get's handed a Mic to her and he rolls his eyes thinking that Gabriella sucks at singing. As the girls dance Troy sees guy dancers come up to them and they dance with the girls.

Troy sees Gabriella and the girls turn around so their not facing the guy dancers but they are facing everybody else and Troy sees Gabriella roll her hips really sexy on the guy that's behind her and the guy puts his hands on her waist making Troy feel jealousy and Riley holds his hand tightly making him calm down and Gabriella smirks at Troy seeing how angry he's getting and she turns around so she's facing the guy now and all the girls pop their ass really sexy and they shake their hips and wrap their hands on the guys chest and pose at the end of the song and face everybody. They all cheer then Gabi giggles then the guy dancers leave and her girls start dancing as the new song starts and Gabi stares right at Troy making everbody stares him wondering what she's going to say.

She starts singing making Troy stare at her shocked.

_Mmm, stupid in love, oh_  
><em>Stupid in love, hmm.<em>

Troy stares at her suprised to hear that she's really good and she keeps staring at him.

_Let me tell you something,_  
><em>Never have I ever been a size 10 in my whole life<em>  
><em>I left the engine running, I just can't see,<em>  
><em>What you would do if I, gave you a chance to make things right.<em>  
><em>So I made it even though Katie told me that this would be nothing but a waste of time, and she was right.<em>  
><em>Hmm, don't understand it but on your hands,<em>  
><em>Just knew that you're sister repeated you're trying to tell me lies and I just don't know why.<em>

_Oh, this is stupid, i'm not stupid_  
><em>Don't talk to me like i'm stupid<em>  
><em>I still love you but I just can't do this<em>  
><em>I may be dumb but i'm not stupid.<em>

Gabriella's new friend Rain stands next to her with a Mic in her hand and starts singing looking right at Troy and Troy stares at them confused as Rain stares at him shaking her head.

_Rain..."My new nickname is "you idiot" (such an idiot)_  
><em>Hmm, that's what my friends are calling me when they see me and ringing to my phone, they're telling me let go, he is not the one.<em>  
><em>I thought I saw your potential,<em>  
><em>Guess that's what made me dumb.<em>  
><em>He don't want it, like you want it, screaming and cheating, oh girl why do you waste your time?<em>  
><em>You know he ain't right. You telling me this, I don't wanna listen.<em>  
><em>But oh, ya sis repeated you're trying to tell me lies and I just don't know why.<em>

All the girls..."_This is stupid, i'm not stupid_  
><em>Don't talk to me like i'm stupid<em>  
><em>I still love you but I just can't do this<em>  
><em>I may be dumb but i'm not stupid<em>.

Just then Sharpay walks in wearing the same outfit as Rain and she also has a mic in her hand and she stares right at Troy making Riley slowly let go of his hand and Troy stares at her confused and he looks right at the girls and he hears Sharpay sing.

Sharpay..."_Tryna' make this work_  
><em>But you act like a jerk<em>  
><em>Silly of me to keep holdin' on<em>  
><em>But the dumb's cap is off<em>  
><em>You don't know what you've lost<em>  
><em>And you wore all your lies till i'm gone, gone, gone...<em>  
><em>But I was the one, which one of us is really gone<em>

Gabriella..."_No, no, no, i'm not stupid in love._

_This is stupid, i'm not stupid_  
><em>Don't talk to me like i'm stupid(No, nooo, Noo, noo, I'm not stupid)<em>  
><em>I still love you but I just can't do this<em>  
><em>I may be dumb but i'm not stupid.<em>

Gabriella stares at Troy and sees the sadness in his eyes and she sings to him slowly making him really stare into her eyes and listens.

_I may be dumb but i'm not stupid in love._

She ends the song and Everybody starts cheering and clapping and Riley stares at Troy feeling stupid for making him break up with Gabriella and she stares at Gabriella and sees her glaring at both of them and she sighs.

Gabriella says in the Mic"Just so you know Bolton this isn't over I will make you pay and Riley watch your back because this is a brand new Gabriella Montez this year watch out. She said and everybody claps.

Gabriella walks off with her girls and change.

**Find out what happenes next.**

**The songs were Usher's Gotta Get My Swagger Back, Madonna's 4 Minutes, Usher's More, and Rihanna's Stupid In Love.**


	12. Chapter 12

**How The Player Fell For Romance**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I wrote this series because it's not everyday in our life time that a player falls for Love or Romance so I'm writing it now so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary**

_**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron) is the most popular guy at East Westford Boarding school in New York, Not a real place just go along with it. Anyways Troy Bolton has about two girlfriends at a time and only two know about it. One of the girls names is Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale), she's the popular cheerleader at Westford and her dad owns half of the school. **__**The other girl just happens to be Shapay's best friend since preschool. ****Her name is Rain Caters(Miley Cyrus) and she started dating Troy about a year ago and found out that her own best friend was dating her boyfriend and they ended up hating each other after that. Troy didn't care though he was already onto the new set of girls he had his bright blue eyes on. He has everything he wants. He's caption of the baketball and Track team, The ladies man, The rich guy on campus, everybody was in love with him. ****He has his best friends since 4****th**** grade Nikki Bolton(Hilary Duff) who looks just like but her hair is really blond and she has dark blue eyes. His other best friends are Nate Johns(Chace Crawford) Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu) Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) and a few other friends. But what happens when the Player of Westford Boarding School Sets his eyes on new girls on campus who are The Montez quadruplets named Star Montez(Selena Gomez),Evlyn Montez(Cassie steele), and these are Identical ones Gabriella/Baby Montez(Vanessa Hudgens) and her twin Winter Montez(Vanessa Hudgens). Will he Change his ways when he falls for one of them or will he stay the same? Find out what happens.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 12 Date With Who?,Let's Talk]<strong>

After the show in the lunch room a Month ago Gabriella hasn't been talking to Troy, Troy is wondering how he really feels about Gabriella or Riley. Riley and Troy are still seeing each other but they arent's offfical together yet but Riley wants to be but she knows that Troy is confused. Troy sighs softly as Gabriella walks out of her bedroom wearing skinny jeans that fits her curves really well with a dark blue tank top on that shows a little of her stomach with her short curly hair half up in a pony tail and half down so you can see the curls.

She has on light shade of makeup with red lip gloss on. Troy can see her cleavage a little and he see that she's wearing a black lace bra under her tank top. She has dark blue flip flops on. Troy sees that she has her purse with her along with what looks like car keys.

"You drive now? Troy asked his ex girlfriend who is staring at him. "Yes I do bye. She said leaving the room and closes the door behind her.

Troy sighs knowing that she's never going to talk to him again unless he figures out what he wants in a girl. He hears his cell ring and he sees Chad's number and he answers it.

**With Gabriella out for breakfast waiting for somebody.**

After her breakup with Troy she hasn't been the same since, she still has the same good grades but she's always tired, she sees Troy around talking to his friends while having Riley on his arm and she sees her twin sister Star always with them. She still isn't talking to her sister since she tried to break her and Troy up. Now she's trying to forget ever being with Troy Bolton.

"Is this seat taking? The guys deep voice said behind her. She turns around and smiles at the person and shakes her head making them sit down.

"Hey, how are you these days? The person asked knowing about her and Troy. She sighs saying that it's hard but she will live. She smiles into the persons eyes and she feels him grab her hands. She smiles at him holding into his hands missing the feeling she use to have when she was close to to him. "I've missed you alot El and I can't believe you called me after we broke up the first time. He said smiling at her.

"I know but you were going high school to be in 10th grade as almost 17 here in New York while I was 15 and going into 9th grade still in England when we broke up now here you are at 19 in 12th grade while I'm in 11th grade now 17 small world huh. She said feeling the sparks she use to have for her old boyfriend that is sitting infront of her right now.

He loves hearing her British accent because he knew that's what he loved about her her voice, her beauty, her everything but the day they broke it off was really hard for him because they were together from 6 grade to 9th grade for him while she was in 8th grade they broke up in the summer before he Moved to New York to be with his mom and dad since he was living with his Aunt in England.

"I still love you Baby Montez and I will always love you I don't care if I'm in 12th grade at a school in Upper West New York I want to give us another shot please? He asked.

Gabriella stares at her old boyfriend who is older then her and at a differet school while she's in a boarding school dealing with her now ex boyfriend as her roommate but she can't help but feel like her feelings for Troy were just a year thing while her feelings for her old boyfriend Mark Wills(Random black guy) was a stronger thing when she's with him. She stares into his black eyes and sighs.

"I would love to be with you Mark but I want to take this slow this time can we do that? She asked him. Mark stares at her with a big smile on his face and nods kissing her hand. She giggles and they talk more while they wait for their food to come after they order it.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day with Troy and Riley.<strong>

Troy and Riley just go back from their date and they are now back at Troy's dorm room. "Hey baby how is it like having your exs as your roommate? Riley asked her Troy as she sits next to him on the couch. Troy sighs telling her it's awkward to be around both of them.

Just then Rain and her boyfriend Hunter walk in and they ignore Troy and Riley and go into Rain's bedroom closing the door.

"She really doesn't want to look at you huh? She asked. Troy nods and pecks Riley's lips. They are kissing when they hear giggling coming from outside the hallway and Troy knows Gabriella laugh from anyway. The door opens and they both turn to see Gabriella with some black guy and Troy gets a jealous feeling inside his stomach as he see Gabriella grabs ahold of the guy's hand while closing the door.

Riley stares at the guy with Gabriella and she gets a jealous feeling in her stomach as the dark guy turns and looks at her before turning back to Gabriella or Baby. "_Mark what are you doing here with that thing? _Riley asked glaring at Gabriella Disgusted to see her while she's in the same place as her Troy since Riley isn't letting of him that fast like Gabi did.

Mark glares at Riley and says "Last I saw you Riley I said don't ever talk to me when was two months ago when I saw you cheating on me with. Mark stares at Troy and glares at him and scoffs. "Really Riley you are still with that guy you cheated on me with? He asked confusing Troy and Gabriella. Gabi stares at Troy and sees that he's staring at her with sadness and she let's go of Mark's hand as he yells at Riley and she hints to Troy to go in his room and he nods and they both go in Troy's bedroom without the ex lovers knowing and Troy closes the door softly locking it behind him.

"Oh please Mark you were not over your stupid old girlriend named Bailey or something when we were together but I see you took my man's leftovers how sweet not. Riley glares. Mark rolls his eyes and turns to see Gabriella not standing there anymore. Riley turns around to see Troy also not standing there anymore. Mark and Riley glare at each other and start yelling at each other.

**With Troy and Gabriella talking.**

Troy and Gabi are sitting on Troy's bed staring at each other. Troy grabs ahold of Gabi's hands and she stares at him unsure what to do.

"I love you Gabriella and I know you hate me for cheating on you when Riley but I got scared when we got so close to each other and I know that I broke your heart and I can't help but feel really jealous as your with that Mark guy who is he anyways? He asked softly.

She giggles at him letting of his hands and wraps her arms around his torso and lays in his arms. Troy wraps his arms around her waist holding her. "That would be my old and first boyfriend I was with and girl Riley said was not Bailey it was Baby as in me and we were going to start things up again but it looks like he's not over Riley. She said staring up at him. Troy nods agreeing with her.

"I'm not her man she's just a girl I'm seeing but I can't get you out of my head Baby please I know in my heart now that I made a mistake in hurting you because I really do love you please give me another chance in proving it to you please? He said. Gabi stares at him and pecks his cheek softly before saying"I made a mistake in believing that you could be the perfect guy for me Troy when I know that nobody in the world is perfect and being with you right now makes me believe that what we had was real and I want to be with you and not Mark but right now I just want to take it slow because I think we just rushed it before can we do that? She asked. Troy nods smiling and he kisses her lips for a second before pulling back. "I'm sorry I just had to feel your lips again. Gabi giggles and they both get up to see what Mark and Riley are doing and they open the door to see Mark and Riley making out at the door.

They both clear their throats and they pull back staring at them. "Don't worry guys go be together were getting back together. Troy and Gabi said at the same time. Mark and Riley nod saying sorry before leaving.

Troy and Gabi stare at each other and start laughing. They watch movies like old times together and just stay in each others arms loving the feeling all over again.

**Find out what happens next. **


	13. Chapter 13

**How The Player Fell For Romance**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I wrote this series because it's not everyday in our life time that a player falls for Love or Romance so I'm writing it now so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary**

_**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron) is the most popular guy at East Westford Boarding school in New York, Not a real place just go along with it. Anyways Troy Bolton has about two girlfriends at a time and only two know about it. One of the girls names is Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale), she's the popular cheerleader at Westford and her dad owns half of the school. **__**The other girl just happens to be Shapay's best friend since preschool. ****Her name is Rain Caters(Miley Cyrus) and she started dating Troy about a year ago and found out that her own best friend was dating her boyfriend and they ended up hating each other after that. Troy didn't care though he was already onto the new set of girls he had his bright blue eyes on. He has everything he wants. He's caption of the baketball and Track team, The ladies man, The rich guy on campus, everybody was in love with him. ****He has his best friends since 4****th**** grade Nikki Bolton(Hilary Duff) who looks just like but her hair is really blond and she has dark blue eyes. His other best friends are Nate Johns(Chace Crawford) Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu) Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) and a few other friends. But what happens when the Player of Westford Boarding School Sets his eyes on new girls on campus who are The Montez quadruplets named Star Montez(Selena Gomez),Evlyn Montez(Cassie steele), and these are Identical ones Gabriella/Baby Montez(Vanessa Hudgens) and her twin Winter Montez(Vanessa Hudgens). Will he Change his ways when he falls for one of them or will he stay the same? Find out what happens.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 13 The Last Chapter]<strong>

Hi everybody, I'm sorry but this is the last chapter of this story but I will be making more stories keep looking out for them.

**Two years later with Troy and Gabriella.**

20 year old Gabriella Montez-Bolton is in New York with her husbandTroy Bolton as they are at one of Gabriella's twin sisters Wedding and it's her sister Evlyn's wedding as she's getting married to her long term boyfriend Tony. Troy and Gabriella got back together and took it slow until Gabriella got pregnant with Troy's baby their Junior year and after a few months she had a little baby boy named TrentAlexanderBolton. He is now two and a half years old with black short curly hair with a tan skintone and his fathers bright blue eyes. Gabriella lost the baby weight and got her figure back and her chest is still big. Her sisters are living in New York also. Gabriella or Baby is now talking to Starr again. Troy and Gabriella got married right after she had Trent and she was happy about being married to Troy. Troy was happy that he found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Troy and Gabi go to NYU part time due to taking care of their son Trent.

Gabriella is holding onto hers and Troy's son Trent as they watched Evlyn and Tony say their vows. She smiles remembering her own wedding with Troy. Troy smiles at his wife and son as they look at his soon to be brother in law Tony share a sweet passionate kiss with his sister in law Evlyn and they clap as they turn around and walk down together as husband and wife and Gabriella stands up with Trent in her arms. Trent starts clapping making Troy and Gabi chuckle at his cuteness.

**A few weeks later with Gabriella and Troy at the park with Trent. **

Gabriella loves being married to Troy, he's the best person she ever met but now sees him as her husband and she noticed that he hasn't been happy around her lately.

"Troy, what the hell is wrong with you lately? She asked her husband. Troy stares at his wife sighing and sees how Trent is playing with his toys.

"I think us getting married was the worst mistake of my life, I'm sorry Gabriella but I don't love you anymore. He said getting up leaving Gabriella sitting there shocked with tears running down her face.

Two years later Gabriella and Troy are divorced and Troy just got married to his old high school girlfriend Riley who he cheated on Gabriella with. Gabriella moved to LA for a job she interview for and she's taking care of her almost 5 year old son who still kept Troy's last name but she changed it so it's now TrentAlexanderMontezBolton.

Trent is so much like his dad but she hates how Troy broke her heart. She heard about his and Riley's wedding and how Riley is pregnant with twin girls. She sighs hating everything about Troy these days. Her life is good. She started dating somebody new named Peter and he loves Trent very much. Peter and Gabriella fell in love and Gabriella isn't ready to get married anytime soon. She just turned 23 two weeks ago. Peter is 28 years old and she's fine about his age. He loves her and Trent very much. Gabriella dyed her hair a little. It's more of a light brown these days and she still has it long. She still has her curvy but skinny waist and her huge chest.

Peter walks into his girlfriend Gabriella's house and sees her playing with Trent and she giggles. "There is that sound I love to hear these days. Peter said making her look up.

Gabriella smiles seeing her boyfriend and picks up her son and they walk over to him. Gabriella leans up and pecks his lips and Peter smiles at his girl the they stare at Trent and Peter tickles him. "How was work sweetie? She asked him. Peter says it was good and he smacks her ass. Gabriella smirks at him and her sister Winter walks in and sees Peter and smiles at him.

"Hey Peter, hey baby boy are you ready to stay with me for a few days? Winter said taking Trent out of Gabi's arms. Gabi hands Winter his bag and they say goodbye then Winter leaves with Trent. Gabriella turns to her boyfriend and smirks and he picks her up making her wrap her arms around his waist and they go into her bedroom and he kicks the door closed and he doesn't lock it. Gabriella takes his shirt, his jeans, and boxers off seeing how turned he is and he takes her clothes off along with her bra and underwear and he puts the condom on and he speads her legs and stares into her eyes waiting for her to let him know. She nods and he slowly enters hers and she moans wrapping her legs around his waist as he pumps into her slowly then he goes a little faster. A few hours later she moans his name louder and they both come at the same time. They start breathing hard.

Peter covers them and He kisses her passionately and Gabriella closes her eyes deepening the kiss then they pull back. Peter falls asleep. And Gabriella gets out of the bed and wraps a towel around her body and goes into the bathroom and takes a shower thinking about her sex life with Peter and her sex life with Troy. She sighs knowing that Troy will never love her.

She finishes her shower then turns it off and wraps the towel around her body and hears the door bell ring and she sighs and holds her towel tightly and goes to the front door and opens the door to see her ex husband Troy Bolton standing there frowning. "Troy? What are you doing here? She asked holding her towel tightly.

Troy stares at his ex wife seeing how gorgeous she looks these days and to see her wearing a towel gets him turned on a little. "Um, Hey Gabriella, Can we talk? He asked.

Gabriella stares at him not believing he's asking to talk to her after he broke her heart again years ago and she shakes her head glaring at him.

"No Troy, You don't love me anymore remember and you can't just come to my house asking to talk to me when I clearly moved on from you. She said strongly. Troy frowns hearing that she moved on but he did get married to Riley who lied about having his kids when their somebody elses and they ened up getting a divorce.

"I know I hurt you before but I'm willing to try and be the best husband and father that you and Trent can have please give me another chance? He asked begging.

Gabriella is about to say something when she hears foot steps and she turns around to see Peter in his boxers and he stares at her and Troy confused. Troy stares at Peter frowning knowing that Gabriella just finished making love to him and he lost his chance forever. "I'm going to leave you alone Gabriella. Tell Trent I love him. He said leaving.

Gabriella gets tears in her eyes and closes the door. Peter holds her close in his arms and Gabriella sighs hating her life right now.

Troy sighs driving to his new house in LA with tears falling down his face. He knows that he will always be the player that romance in Gabriella Montez and he will always love her.

Gabriella sighs staring at her sons picture as she sees how happy he is in hers and Troy's arms and she knows that Troy will always be her true lovee because she knows that she will always be the girl that Troy fell in love with and found real romance.

**The End of story bye. **


End file.
